An adventure begins
by rexmankill
Summary: The courier the most dangerious man alive or dead ... but will he keep this title in a new world full of monsters dragons and genocidal maniacs with a passion for experimenting only one way to find out
1. chapter 1 a mysterious gate appears

() me

"" talking

'Thinking

Mojave wasteland

A radscorpion crawls out of the ground with the lifeless sand falling off its hard shell body. It suddenly hisses and prepares to strike before a black-armoured boot crashes down on its skull crushing it and killing it instantly. There was a cracking noise as the boot twisted and ground the lifeless creature into the sand of the deadlands and as the view points slowly rises, it reveals the Courier standing there - fully armoured and helmeted in his elite riot gear with his helmet tilted down, looking at the corpse of the enlarged bug.

"Damn bugs are everywhere these days since I killed the hive." he says out loud before looking up and continuing through the deadlands."Are we any closer to unusual sightings?" He questions, seemingly, no one before, with a flicker of blue, a small girl appears in front of him and begins walking backwards facing him.

"Yes, it's just over that hill."she says before pausing. "I can't make sense of it though, we've been there multiple times and saw nothing." she replies looking down at the ground in confusion.

"I don't know Mila, possibly the Brotherhood are experimenting again ... or the Enclave" he says in a dark tone, causing Mila to look up searchingly.

"It won't be them since I know you annihilated the last of them at Adams." She tries to reassure him.

"I'm not so sure, since I found the Remnants and the fact these guys are dedicated to their 'cause'." he says in disgust, before he arrives at the top of the mountain to see a massive stone structure sitting in the wastelands

"Wow!" she says in a surprised voice, "How had we missed that?" she questions.

"We haven't," he replies, as he approaches the structure before getting his geiger counter, with its, almost silent crackle. "it's barely irradiated." he observes.

"So it hasn't been here long." she finishes his thought before scanning the structure. "Limestone... though it's old ... very old, like it's been here for centuries but there's no documented evidence for that." She speaks in a confused voice before the Courier places his hand on mysterious rock, rubbing off some of the moss onto his glove.

"Fresh life!" he says, "give me the transponder I need to see the brains." The device suddenly appears in his hand and, with a press of the trigger, he's gone. After a few seconds have elapsed, a small troop of advance soldiers marches out of the structure (looking like the legion but more stylish) before a leader begins talking in a foreign language.

Big MT sink

The Courier appears in a flash of blue as he storms through the room, stepping over a little robot before walking though a door and up a ramp to see Dr Kline floating in front of him but, before he can speak, the Courier cuts him off

"Found the problem - a massive stone structure which looked like it's been there for years but is barely irradiated. I am getting my stuff since am not coming back for a while. I need to see if I can figure this out. Anyways, am off now so bye." Before Kline can get a word in, he's off and back in the sink, accessing the storage system and retrieving his equipment. "Ok now Alice." and, with a flash, he's gone.

Abandoned Brotherhood bunker

Inside the abandoned bunker, a flash of blue lights up the dark crypt-like room and there stands the Courier, scanning the environment for any abnormalities but finding none.

"Hmmm." he hums, as he walks down the stairs cautiously before stopping as he reaches the bottom. Scanning the hallway, he once again notices something move around the corner but doesn't get to see all of it before it's out of sight, causing him furrow his eyebrows under his helmet before taking it off and casually walking down the corridor to an old radio. He never batted an eyelid towards the location of the mysterious corner turner before activating the radio. Meanwhile, the creature rises out of its hiding place and creeps up on, what's it thinks, is its unsuspecting prey and goes for a grab when...

"I saw you go round the corner Alice, you need to work on your speed and timing." he says as he reaches into his pocket for a cigarette and gets Benny's lighter out. He lights it before turning around to see the deathclaw looking at him with an annoyed look on her face. Before the Courier can say anything, she grabs him in a hug and nearly crushes him to death in her powerful grip

"Hello Master, welcome home." the, now named, Alice, says in a feminine voice.

"Thanks... can't breathe." he strains to get out before quickly getting released.

"Sorry Master, I was just excited, that was all" she says in an embarassed tone, looking down.

"It's fine. So anyway, are you ready to head out?" he questions as he clicks his spine back into position, causing her to stand up straight with a smile on her reptilian face.

"Aye sir, awaiting command." she says, as she fakes a salute before the Courier begins walking back towards the stairs and, dropping his cigarette at his feet and stepping on, he snuffs it out before replacing his helmet and getting his transponder out.

"You know the drill." he says, as Alice grabs his shoulder lightly.

"This always makes me feel tingly." Alice notes, as she vanishes along with her master.

The hill next to the stone structure

A flash of blue and the Courier and his deathclaw appear on top of a hill he had previously walked over, causing him confusion.

"What the..? I wanted to get next to the structure, not on top of the dam hill. Stupid thin..." But he stops as he notices fires around the structure, causing him to immediately duck down, getting Alice to do the same.

"Hostiles." he states, causing Mila to sigh as she appears in front of them, also crouching.

"How do you know they're Hostiles? All we can see is their general location." She questions with a look that suggests that this isn't their first time discussing this.

"This is the Wasteland, everyone is a hostile." he responds, as the atomiser appears in his hand." How many?" he questions Mila, causing her to close her eyes and for the Courier's to glow slightly.

"I see.. 72 of them... armed with melee weapons?" She questions, in a confused voice, only for the Courier to ignore her.

"Alice!" he orders, looking at a... super-mutant behemoth?

"I smell... 66 humans and 6... they smell like super-mutants but are different" she states, sniffing at the air.

"Different how?" he queries, looking at one of the abnormal mutants

"I can't explain it ... it's just different" she replies, looking at him but, before he can respond, he sees one of them creeping up behind Alice with a dagger.

"LOOK OUT" he suddenly yells as the man begins to bring his blade down only for a five clawed hand to slice him to pieces however not before the man can scream out in fear alerting some of the others down the hill causing a few to yell in a unknown language alerting the rest of them

"Well looks like where in for a fight" The Courier says in a aggressive tone before getting his rifle and aiming at the massive behemoths before firing BANG

Meanwhile inside the camp 5 minutes earlier

A solider walked into a tent to see his commanding officer leaning over a table with a piece of paper on it

"Sir the scouts are back" he says as he enters the tent

"Good... what did they find" he questions his attention focusing on the messenger

"Nothing sir there's noting but desert for miles around ... and two of the scouts haven't returned sir but there was a loud noise from their respective directions sir" he stares hopeing he hasn't upset his commander

"... I want a search party sent out right aw-" BANG but he is but off by a massive sound like a drum" what in the name of the emperor was tha-" but he was once again cut off by the sound Causing him to charge out the tent -BANG- to see a ogre fall to the ground missing most of its head and a soldier charges past him be he manages to stop him before he gets to far away

"What's going -"BANG" -on" he says as another ogre falls

" we heard a scream from one of the guards and before we know it the sky seems to bo-"BANG" boom and other ogre began falling there only two left sir our forces are charging the location of the scream now but our enemie has the high ground but they underestimate the power of the empire sir" (hehe) he states causing the commander to look at the hill in fear

Back with the Courier

"4 down 2 to go" he states as he pops another shell out of the chamber

"Better hurry there getting close" says Alice getting ready for combat BANG

"One left annnd..."he pauses BANG" all behemoths down he says getting to his feet as he rifle disappears with the all American appearing in its place with him immediately emptying the clip down the hill causing immense casualties to the charging force making Some faulter as it would seem god himself is smiteing them

"CQC time" yells out Alice in a joyful voice as the Courier draws his blade

"Ladies first" he says as he levels his blade at the opposing force causing her to grin and charge roaring at the line which raise there shields pitifully as the claws tear through the steel like a sheeshiksbob(?) through butter. soon the courier leaping at the hostiles sliding the blade through a thin gap in the sheild wall simpaling the fool behind it before ripping another out of ones hands, before having to deflect a blow from a blade then punishing the fool with a thrust of his own killing him instantly

Back with the commander

"My god" he slowley says as he hears thunder and his men fall with each boom "what horror have we stumbled across" he shockingly states as his men start run for there life's for the gate but before they can the massive beast gets in the way stoping them and seems to laugh as 3 are cut in twine when theb black armoured being slowly walks towards them its eyes glowing red with rage and anger "I...I have to stop this" and he begins to yell "ALL TROOPS OF THE EMPEROR CEASE FIGHTING AT ONCE" he commands as all troops despite the fear they feel cease fighting but are still weary but after doing this he catches the armoured beings attention

The Courier

'Hmm they've stopped fighting'

"Alice cease attacking for Now" he orders as he looks at what he assumes is the leader which he begins walking towards to leader who says something in a unintelligible language 'what are they saying' he questions himself

'Latin' answers Mila 'or very similar to it anyway'

"Can you translate then?" He questions

"By god what horrifying monsters are you?" He says in a ghostly voice

"A very scary one" replies the Courier in a demonic voice

"Yo- you can speak?" He questions in a frightful voice

" I can... who are you and why are you here" the Courier demands

"I...I...I-" but he's cut off

"Spit it out before I kill you all" threatens the Courier as he points his sword at the commanders through drawing a bit of blood causing him to swallow

"I am commander ralof ines-sfear of the emperors 7th scouting Legion" he manages to get out "and we are here to see if your world can be plundered for riches" he shakily gets out cusing the Courier to laugh

"HAHAHA AHH... you picked the wrong place to plunder friend this is the wasteland there's noting around her for miles apart from sand and pre-war building" he informs him

"War?" He questions

"I AM THE ONE ASKING THE QUESTIONS HERE" the Courier reminds him however he is ignored

"What are you going to Do with us" he fearfully questions

"Kill all but one of you to send a msg of how dangerous this place is.. so your empire Doesn't suffer like we did" he says looking away

"No...no I won't let you do that" he says sand draws his blade but the Courier either doesn't notice or care and the commander stabs him in the chest knocking him out if his day dream causing him to look at the blade then at the commander before smashing the blade with his hand causing the commander to stagger back

"Wrong move" he says In a low voice before grabbing him by the arm and snapping it back causing the commander to scream in pain as he Begins to beat him to death and by the time he's done all that's left of his head is a pile of mush and he looks back at the group of now leaderless men before looking at Alice who nods grabbing one and picking him up and before the others can react all the rest are killed with precise shots

"MMMMMMMM" muffles the mans in Alice's grip

"Let him go" he orders with her following "you will tell your leaders what happened here tell them the Courier has made his move... now run..." he commands as the man runs off with fear in his eyes with Mila appearing in front of him

"Was that a good idea...?" She questions as he follows the man into the gate

"Yup they will need a name for me since am going to be going there... since there's nothing here for me" he says as he stops at the entrance of the gate

"I will follow you anywhere master" Alice loyally states

"How would you live with out me" asked

"Like I did before we meet" he states as he walks through

author note: ive came back to fix some ofo the spelling msitakes and added a bit more to it also did you find the refrence like i said i did this on notes with a ipad mini 4 and am currently editing it on a laptop with no spell check or grammer... anyway i hope you had a goodtime reading this if you have any questions about the story feel freem to either review or msg me (assuming i figure out how to do reviews on a fucking laptop there no reply button to reviews which is kind of stupid... or there is am a just an idiot... and am rambeling now so i will end it here.

thanks for reading guys chow for now


	2. Chapter 2 a new world

() me

"" talking

'Thinking

Couriers log entry #1

It's been two weeks since we arrived in this new world and all I can say is...wow there is so much pure life here. I'm mean the people ,animals and plant life aren't some experiment or mutated to unnatural forms it's ... what's the word nice. Well there no going back now since I've broken the gate as so the horrors of the waste can't follow us here and corrupt this world... mind you I found out another gate exists in some kind of hill its was set to open a few days ago. Natural they didn't learn from me and from what I've heard very few survived the fight and even fewer the counter attack...

anyway the new base is coming along nicely most of the building is finished as the defences are up also its mobile kind of like a small land ship it's got a top speed of 20 mph and runs on fusion power it's turrets are all mark VIII later turrets with some missile ones throw in though is only as big as a big tank but I mean big also I managed to get a cannon from the boomers for it 16 inch navel cannon

Another thing I've found is that there is a lot of resources here and I mean a lot I've been able to build a oil drill and refinery thanks to Mila so it's coming along nicely any way am about to head out soon on my bike to a near by village near the new gate to see if they now anything

END OF LOG

In the distance a cloud of dust is being kicked up by a fast moving vehicle which upon closer inspection is revealed to be the courier riding on top of a restored pre-war motorcycle speeding down the road until eventually arriving at a small village which he can't remember the name of was it coda? Not like he cares anyway he drives his bike into a bush near a few houses before dismounting to see the elder greet him

"Ahhh messager how good to see you again...but why have you come here? we don't have anymore maps to give you" he says in wise but confided voice

" am not here for any maps old man I can to see if you knew anything about the Angus hill holders" he replays taking off his helmet as a young child runs up to him with an amazed look on there face causing him to slightly smile

"Ahh you mean the green men" he states cashing the courier to look back at him and raise an eyebrow "or the jee sss dee fff " he says trying to pronounce the proper letters

"You meet them then" he says walking up to the elder standing a head and a half over the small man slightly intimidating him

"I did they went off into the woods a while ago" he states and no sooner the sound of engine comes into hearing

"I thought that was just my imagination but I guess not" the courier notes to himself and as he finishes talking a convoy of military vehicles arrive with men in green armed with rifles getting out one of them, a Lieutenant by the looks of the insignia on him, walks over to the Elder who went to greet them "I don't think they've noticed me yet" he says to himself as he puts his helmet on and slowly walks up behind the elder catching the green mans attention causing his eyes to slightly open

'Green mans pov'

We found the remains of an eleven village in the forest it was burned down by a fire dragon but we did managed to find a survivor a elf girl as so we went to tell the near by village of the problem we found and as I was talking with the ended a large person clad in black armour appeared out of no where behind him... it's like those red eyes are burning into my soul

"Elder o behind u" he says In a not quite perfect language causing the elder to turn around

"Ahh this is the courier a messenger who lives near here he came to see if we had any detailed maps about the area the other day and arrived on his metal horse... which he had hidden?" The elder replays looking about causing Itami to walk past him to look at the courier In a closer look seeing that his armour is worn he suspects that's he's more a simple messenger but then he realised that he's starring st him

"You got a problem or something pal" the courier states in English but Itami doesn't understand

"Am sorry can you say again" he sheepishly asked in the weird language

"I said have you got a problem with me or something pal" he says taking a step closer to him making Itami subconscious take a step back however before he can do more the rearing of a horse is heard causing him to look over to see a small girl about to be trampled but before he can react BANG a bang is head and the horse falls over with a round in its head causing him to look at the source to see the courier holding a smoking revolver

Normal POV

The courier slowly lowers his gun looking at the horse before noticing all eyes on him and some of the green people grabbing there rifles

"Ok enough shitting about who are you guys and why do you have advanced tech" the courier says in Japanese looking at Itami stepping closer

"You can speak Japanese" Itami questions In a surprised tone

"Nooo I speak Martian... of course i do you nit wit" he says his voice dripping with sarcasm as he reloading his gun and slotting it back into its holster "now answer the dam question before I get annoyed" he says and by now all of the green men are facing him guns at the ready causing him to get in a combat stance initially confusing Itami but when he realised he gets his team to stand down

"Wait stop we don't want an unnecessary fight with an armed opponent... now as for who we are... we'll where the jsdf or Japanese self defence force" he says finaly answering the question

"Ahh though you where japs" he says slowly getting out his combat stance

"Now who are you" he questions back looking at him In a serious expression

"Well am the courier and like you am not from this world" he responds Taking his helmet off and smiling at them " it's a long ass story anyway went you saying something about a dragon ?

"Ahh yes we must move now since this season dragon land now quickly" the elder says coming out of his hiding shop

"Wait you can't just leave... can you? And what about the elf?" Itami questions looking at him

"Am sorry but we can't take anymore since we have to leave" he says as he walks away to a cart and boards it (can't remember the actual dialog and I can't see to find any copy of the anime so this is off month old memories)

"...we will help you get at least some distance " he says to the elder "and what about you courier" he questions looking at him

"Hmmm sure why not could be fun" he says in a neutral expression showing how trilled he is

"So he said you had a iron horse... did he mean-" but he cut off by an engine revving and the courier flying out a bush on his stead " that's a yes

3 hours later

'The convoy is nearly at it's end and no dragon but we did pick of a little girl with a massive axe well to big for someone of her size to hold anyway' the courier thinks as he slowly drives by on his bike

'Not to mention she's been giving you lustful looks since she saw you' observes Mila

"You've been quiet a while" he states as the flash of blue appears behind him and two small arms grab on to him

"Sorry I've been thinking about this world and the JSDF... is there's like ours once was ? " she questions herself

"Why don't you ask them he questions but before she can respond a crash is heard causing him to speed up to find a cart missing a wheel "ill let them sort it out" he lazily says as he gets off the bike and stretches only to be interrupted by a roar and a red dragon breathing fire at some of the villagers before flying away

"Ohh no Rex we have to help them...please" she begs him as he gets on his bike when the JSDF speed off fireing there weapons hopeing to distract it as the courier revs and speeds off to help

"What am I looking at?" he questions as he speeds towards the dragon

"A fire dragon the 50 cal rounds are bouncing off so I'd say 20MM AP rounds you aim I'll steer" she says as he stands up and she slides in-between his legs but he doesn't fire yet as he looks at the rocket fly towards it BANG and the bullet speeds towards it target smashing through the scale head and fracturing the skull of the beast disorientating it as the rocket hits it blowing a arm clean off causing the creature to fly off in terror to lick its wounds

"Fucking hell its got one tough skull looked like it didn't get through the skull other wise it wouldn't be flying off" the courier notes as he pops the shell out the chamber and aims again BANG and he hits the left wing with an explosive shot bringing the beast down in the distance

"Don't follow it we need to help the survivor" Mila tells him looking at him as she moves back to her seat as he sits causing him to turn slightly and look at her

"Why do we need to do that how would that help us?" He questions in a cold tone as he looks towards the convoy seeing multiple dead and the JSDF interacting with the locals

"Because its the right thing to do" she replays causing him to laugh "and it could help us get a better reputation with the green people since they seem to be a military to some extent" she observes looking at there efficiency and teamwork

"Hmmm... fine I'll help them to improve my image" he replays driving towards them And catching the last of a sentence

"We cannot take them with us... I am sorry" the elder says as he backs off from the slightly angry L.T. but he ignores it and approaches a broken kart

'Hmmm axels snapped in half though a bit of scrap metal and a few nails should fix it" he says as he slides underneath it catching the attention of one of the JSDF troops a small female

"What are you doing under there" she questions as the kart raises a few feet and the sound of nails pearcing wood and metal is heard before he roles out from under it standing up

"Should hold for a while though I would get it replaced the sooner the better" he tells the man standing there with an amazed look on his face

"Thank you kind sir" he answers as he bows in thanks and after he mounts the kart the courier turns to the women who is nearly 2 feet smaller than him

"I was putting the axel back into place though the fix won't hold for ever so he will have to get it replaced at some time" he responds as he cracks his neck and as he looks at her he noticed one of the villagers who covered Ina a cloak take out a dagger and lunge

"FOR THE EMPIRE!!!! he screams as he try's to bring the blade down onto for the women to fly off to the side and the place to Pearce in between the plates of his armour with most of the blade going into him

"Grrrr" he growls as he grabs his arm and throws him against the kart grabs get him by the neck and lifting him off his feet strangling him "piece of shit" he roars as he crushes his wind pipe and as he is about to snap his neck he noticed everyone looking at him

'Snapping necks isn't the best way to improve relations' he thinks before he Drops the man to the ground harshly stepping on his chest grabbing his revolver off his hip and pointing it at him

"Give me a reason... go on do it" he threatens in a low cold voice the would be assassins face covered in fear before more of the JSDF come to detain him but one of the JSDF solider approach him

"Are ... are you ok sir" she questions confusing him before he remembers the dagger and he looks down

"Ahh yes... I've been stabbed... wonderful" he states in a less serious tone for someone who's been impaled with him grabbing the dagger and as he was about to yank it out she stops him

"WAIT!!!! You can't just rip it out you need proper treatme-" but she cut off SSHHIIIKK" -nt"she finishes

"Am sorry where you saying something" he callously responds holding the bloody dagger in his hand "hmm nice craftsmanship though I can see the damage from my bones hmm" but then he notices the stares "what you like like you've never seen someone rip a dagger out of himself and not care about it" he states the smirk obvious in his voice

"Well well well you are a strange one indeed... not only do you reek of bloody but you can shrug off wounds that would kill a lesser man... who are you?" Questions Rory in a seductive tone looking at him while leaning on her axe

"Not the first time I've been heard that and that was nothing compared to some of the stuff I've survived... a little tooth pick to the gut is like a bee sting" he says looking at her his red helmeted eyes boaring into her then he walks back to his bike with Mila looking disappointed at him

'You could have easily dodged or blocked it' she thinks at him causing him to laughter

'Aye but I wanted to show them how I role' he says as he gets in the bike following the JSDF and the refugees

Inside the jeep

"Did you see that he just got stabbed through the gut and forgot about it then he pulled it out like it was nothing" shino says

"Am surprised he was able to do that... he must be hurting we should stop and help him" Mari observes looking out the window at him

"There's no need he's stopped the bleeding and he's very dangerous... his hands are stained with blood... lots of it ... I feel a strong buzz from him from the amount of death that follows him" she says In a dreamy voice looking out the window at him not knowing of the information she gave the cab but then notices something "where did she come from" she states noticing the girl holding on to him

"No idea ask him maybe" but before they can continue further he rides up to the door and begins talking to Itami

Courier

"You heading back to your base?" He questions through his helmet looking at him

"Yes sir... I need to try to convince the higher up to take these people since where all they've got now they where abandoned by there own damn people" he says in anger before he looks at him "what about you... you have a place of your own?" He questions looking at him

"I've got a home I've made since I came though my gate" he states looking ahead

"Where's your gate at then?" He queries

"A pile of rubble with a double dozen empire soldiers crushed under it" he notes looking at him

"So your trapped from home then...? He says In a sad voice

"Ohhh don't talk like that am the one who blew it up... my home is better left alone..." he states looking ahead again seeing this Itami changes his tone looking at the girl on the back

"Who are you then I don't remember seeing you earlier?" He questions caught no her to stutter and begin to spit out an excuse" hmmm am guessing it's complicated then forget I asked" he says with a smile

By now a helicopter flies over head with it pulling along side the convoy

"Recon 3 this is badger 2 copy over " the radio barks

"This is recon 3 we copy badger 2 over" Itami responds grabbing it

"Who is the unidentified rider to your right" he questions

"A guest badger and where got more behind us... refugees" he responds

"Have the brass approved of that?" He questions

"No I am going to talk with them soon" he replays In a not very excited mood which the pilot catches

"So I heard you fought a dragon a big one much bigger than the ones we killed over Japan" he questions

"Yea... if attacked the villagers burned some to death and caused a lot of damage before we drove it off the ones they couldn't take are now with us" he replays in a sad tone "we have also have a prisoner thanks to our rider friend... but holy crap the dagger must have went a foot in but he pulled it out like nothing even calling it a toothpick... though I have to thank him might have lost someone to the would be assassin" he says in a great full tone

"Wait he was stabbed but treated it like nothing... how big was the blade?" The pilot asks in disbelief

"About 2 foot all of it in and he treated it like you would treat a bee sting..." he answers looking at him as he stares down the helicopter

"Damn he must be a tough motherfucker" the pilot says "well I wish you luck anyway badger 2 out"

"Thanks badger 2 stay safe out" he says putting the radio down

2 hours later

'Well looks like were staying here for the night since it's dark... not like that would stop me anyway though... buts us a good opportunity to find out more about this group' he thinks walking to the window and staring into the stars wondering what will happen next

Author note: thanks for reading guys hope you enjoyed the story and just to let you know this won't be word for word with the show anyway guys again thanks for reading chow for now


	3. Chapter 3 the attack

() me

"" talking

'Thinking

Couriers log #2

I've spent the night at the main base of the green men... or as they would probably prefer the JSDF anyway the only reason I haven killed them all yet and claimed there stuff like my inner psycho would want is because I want to see how they operate there assets skills etc to see if they are useful to me... I also fought a fucking dragon the other day big basted managed to tank a 20MM AP round to the face ...I wanna find it again and mount its head on a fucking wall back in liberty anyway I can't make this as long as the first one got some stuff to so this is the end of the log...err bye I guess"

ENG OF LOG

the courier is lying on a bed looking at his pitboy and he looks at the time

"Hmmm 8:43... I over slept well time to get up I guess... hehe I've got an idea

Out side the room

A few members of recon team 3 and a few of the female refuges are talking( or as best as they can when they hear a door open and look towards to source to se the courier standing shirtless there with some fingerless gloves combat boots and military fatigues pants how ever what catches there attention is the massive amount of scars on his body

"Good morning... what? He questions like he doesn't know what he's done

"Are ... are you ok" asks the medic Mari

"Hmmm" he then looks down and smiles" ohh year am fine like I said that stabbing was nothing more than a bee sting" he says with a victorious grin on his face before putting on a plane grey shirt that was in the draw however the other small girl the one he saved from stabbing noticed something

"Your wearing dog tags ehh" she points out " you a military man" she questions looking as him with a suspicious look

"Yes mam I am a sentinel in the brotherhood or steel... or the remnants of my worlds military and out motto was ad victoriam" he stated proudly crossing his arm in his chest "which means for victory ... or something like that the proper meaning was mixed up a century ago" he notes to himself

"A sentinel?" She questions

"Ahh yeas you probably don't know what that is well the closest rank I believe is... brigadier (1-star) general" he states like you or I would say our favourite colour

"Your an general!!!!" She shouts at him

"Whose a general?" Asks Itami as he walks over only catching the end of the conversation

"He is!!!" She replays looking at the courier causing Itami to look at him

"Really have any proof?" He questions looking at him which he returns looking at him before reaching into his pocket and pulling out the insignia a single silver star on a green ribbon

"This is the similar as one from the U.S... I though you said you where part of the brotherhood or steel" he says staring at him with anger

"Correct I am a member of the brotherhood which is the remains of my country's military after the whole damn planet was wiped out In a war" he states in his own anger tone

"Wait the U.S. was wiped out in a war where you came from" he questions looking at him wide eyed

"Yea... between us and the communists... damn reds...he sound like liberty prime a bit" he says in a low tone

"...what happened to Japan?" He questions even though he doesn't want to know the answer

"Truth be told I have no idea what happened outside of the us and some of Mexico it's kind of hard to leave the country when the seas are like that though I met someone who says they came from the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland though I killed him before I could ask for a unrelated matter" he states looking to the sky

"Ohhh ok... well anyway where heading out today to sell some dragon scales at the nearest city since I got approval from the brass" Itami says changing then subject and trying to get his mind off it

"Hmmm sounds fun mind I I come?" The courier questions rolling him neck

"Errr sure why not to he more the merrier right?" He states slightly confused

"Cool when do we leave th-" but before he can answer he dodges to the side as a bullet impacts the ground where he stud

"CONTACT!!!!" Screams one of the JSDF troopers before he gets shot causing the group to run to the front to see a massive amount of green mutants assaulting the main base

"...super-mutants what are they doing here?" The courier creation himself before seeing something in the distance something familiar

"Enclave..." he says in a murderist tone looking towards the vertibird with two power armoured soldiers standing in front of... autumn? But before he can questions it further he remembers the attack on the base before he runs back to his room

The main gate of Agnis hill base

"GET SOME FIRE ON THESE GREEN BASTERDS,TANK GET IN POSITION ASAP" yells a commanding officer

"There are hundreds of them out there sir what do we do"? Asks a scared private

"We hold and wait for air support and artillery" he replies

"Sir the hostiles have overrun the air base and have forced the artillery to cease fighting" a radio operator tells him looking at the commander causing his eyes to widen

"... continue to hold the line troops those boys must get back there land... or were all dead

Back with the courier

He walks out fully dressed and armed and he has Mila tap into the JSDF communications

"Sir the airfields have been overrun by large armoured beings with dam laser and plasma guns we had to pull out over" yells a voice in which we can here combat in the back ground

"There going to need them to repel the invaders Mila where are they" he questions looking at the holographic map

'On the other side of the compound... like the normal important things are so far away' causing her to sigh in his head with him breaking into a full blown sprint towards the airfield but on his way he finds a super-mutant grabbing a non-combatant and starting to drag them off causing his to draw his blade and when the mutant looks towards the footsteps it's beheaded by the blade with the courier not breaking his stride and drawing his revolver in his right hand with the blade in his left

"One down a few hundred to go" he says running towards the airfield which is slowly coming into sight but a few super mutants are as well about 8 of them in line he as a result gets serious with him leading of a conveniently placed wooden box bringing both feet up as he drop kicks the mutant while stabbing it sending both forwards as his blade still in place. Piercing the mutant causing the next to turn to a blade to the neck as he leaps over its shoulders over the next 5 firing his revolver in to the top of each of there heads killing all of them with him landing on another that turned a corner to see the commotion which also gets stabbed( am noticing a bit of a trend here he gets straight to the point)...(he he) and he continues running dispatching anything in his way

Airfield

A group of engineers and pilots are pinned down in a hanger by metal men who are firing at them and ignoring bullets

"WE HAVE TO TAKE THESE GUYS OUT SOON THE FRONT CAN'T HOLD OUT LONG WITH OUT US" one screams looking at the others as he fires his rifle around the corner and as if god himself heard her plea a black armoured man flies out of nowhere landing feet first on one of the metal giants using him as a surfboard

"Ohhh no... he's here" one of them says backing up in fear

"We came here so we wouldn't have to deal with him" the other says before both aim there guns aT him as he In a flash fires two bullets into the eye holes of the helmet the AP rounds smashing the glass and killing both instantly with him then turning his attention to the struggling man he's pinning down (he is very heavy thanks to the amount of gear he carries... and ammo)

"Hello there buddy" he says as he bends down and rips his helmet off before knocking him out with a fist to the face as he opens the armour ripping him out

'Don't let the the JSDF get this tech its too dangerous' he is reminded by Mila

" I know... shame to waste it though..." he states

'Are you sure' she questions

"Well they have seen plasma guns and bullet proof armour for gods sake so a set OR armour disappearing in front of them won't see too different" he replies as with a green flash the armour of all 3 is gone along with there weapons but as soon as they disappears the pilots and engineers run past him to there craft and the women from earlier approaches him

"Thanks for taking care of them now we can help the main force... so thanks" says in a grateful tone but doesn't get an answer as he speeds off towards artillery "hmmm bit rude" she then notices the unconscious enclave soldier and gets an angry look on her face

Back with the courier

As he is sprinting towards the artillery his pistol and sword disappear and the all-American carbine appears in its place and he fires at the mutants in his way

"How did they get here I blew the bloody door to bits... and HOW IS HE STILL ALIVE" he angrily shouts as he shoots another mutant but arrives at the artillery camp to see the super-mutants planting demolition charges on the guns

'We have to get rid of those charges" he then notices a solider hideing In a fox hole hugging her rifle he walks over to her and picker her out

"No get away from me you monster" she screams aiming her rifle

"Hey easy am human as well... where is the rest of the crew?" He questions looking at the human remains and figuring out the answer

"Those... things attacked and... ate them" she replies causing her to begin to cry

"Listen the frontline needs them guns can you defuse the charges on the bombs?" he questions looking at her

"M..maybe if I can get a look at them" she replays looking at him

"good alright I'll get there attention you get the bombs got it..." he orders getting her to nod "hey what's your name... mines Rebecca" she asks looking at him

"People call me the courier but my name is Rex" he answers before running st the mutants and firing at them

"Ok ...ok I can do this" she says to herself before running to the bomb and begins to defuse it

The courier

He leaps firing at the mutants downing 2 and injuring a 3rd before he kicks another in the face Knocking it down and he empty the clip into another before he gets his rifle ripped out of his hand causing him to go hand to hand with his blocking a blow and strikeing back at the bigger creature knocking the wind out of it then In a flash his knife appears in his hand and he stabs the stunned beast in the gullet however he is hit in the side by a super-sledge sending him flying and parting him from his helmet he looks at the culprit and sees a larger mutant looking at him which laughs

"Your the mighty courier a weak human has killed many of my brothers... I shall avenge them

With Rebeca

"Ok last one I need to pull this cut this annndd... done now where is Re-" BANG and she jumps out of her skin seeing the courier pinned to the gun by a large green man

"So weak so pitiful how could som-ahhhhhhh" but he screams out in pain as his arm is broken in half and the courier is dropped as it backs off with the courier slowly stalking it "get get back you weakling or I will kill yo-" but is cut off as his other arm is separated by a blade and before it can continue its tackle to the ground with the courier bashing its face with its own arm (stop hitting your self) before rolling it over and kneeling on its back putting both hands on its head and with a massive pull ripping it off spine included standing holding the head up like a prize before dropping it

"ok can we get more crew here or is it just us?" He asks as he looks at Rebeca causing her to get on her radio

"Command this is artillery 1 we have retaken the guns but there are only two of us requesting additional crew men over"

"This is command we are sending a a few teams over Now stand by good work on getting those guns back the artillery 1 this is command over and out" and the comelink is cut and no sooner a group of solider arrive

"auxiliary artillery team 1,2 and 3 reporting in" one says in a fresh town

"Good team one I want you in guns 1 through 4 2 5 through 8 and 3 9 through 12 now get a move one people asap" commands the courier with them all complying

At the front

"MEDIC!!!" A solider screams holding his stubby limb with one running towards them

"SIR WE CANT HOLD OUT MUCH LONGER WE NEED SUPPORT" one screams fireing his rifle

"COMMAND WHATS THE STATUS OF OUR SUPPORT" he shouts down the radios while firing his side arm with his other hand

"The airforce is launching its craft craft now and artillery is awaiting coordinates" the person over the radio responds

"TELL THEM TO SHELL 150 YARDS AWAY FROM THR FRINT GATE WEST DANGER CLOSE OVER" he responds

"Copy artillery you get that" he says and a female voice comes though

"Roger that all teams 150 yards from the front gate west danger close" she says to the crew

"EVERYONE DOWN NOW!!!!" He orders ducking down and 150 yards away explosions begin and peaces of mutants begin raining down at the same time a bomber begins strafing the mutant lines and the combinations of the two forces the mutants to begin to withdraw causing the JSDF troops to cheer

One day later command centre

"the current mechanical losses sir are 30 Main battle tanks 24 salvageable 3 attack helicopters 2 salvageable and 4 artillery guns all unsalvageable" the report officer says to the commander

"And out human losses?" He questions fearing the answer

"2,374 loses sir 1,127 wounded 207 killed and the rest missing" he states looking down

"Understood you are dismissed" he says causing him to leave with the commander to put his head on his desk

Recon team 3

The entire team is sitting around a fire looking either angry or sad

"..." none of them in the mood to talk when the courier slowly approaches the group causing them all to look at him

"...i know who these guys are" he states out of nowhere catching there attention as his sits down

"Who are these basterds" questions shino anger in her voice causing all to look at him

"The enclave... a bunch of Genocidal madmen who want to wipe out the rest of humanity because there not 'pure' like them... the brotherhood is at a permanent state of war with them and I have a personal vendetta against the fuckers... but what I don't understand is how there are any in any force bigger than a squad and how the hell they have hundreds of super-mutants under there control" he says looking at the ground thoughtfully

"So there from your world... did they follow you for revenge huh?" She says Ina furious tone

"I though that at first too till I meet one at the airfield he said they here to get away from me and that I was following them knocked one of them out as well he's rotting in a cell waiting for interrogation... it won't work though these guys are Fanatically loyal though I'll be able to get some info out of him... if I can even get my hands on him" he says taking his helmet off and getting a cigarette before placing it into his mouth and benny's lighter which doesn't light "piece of shit like it's former owner" he mumbles as he shakes it before hearing a lighter get lit and looking st the older man holding it to him "thanks" he says as he lights its

"... who are the enclave" questions Itami

"They are the remains of the American government and upper class who after 200 years of Inbreeding with each other they decided that the rest of the world was impure and decided to kill it and in return the world killed them I my self demolishing there two last Homebase's personally which I though had dissolved there higher ups command but I saw there last leader over viewing the battle a man I though I killed" he states puffing his cigarette

"What happened to your world to make a group like that appear?" Questions mari

"War happened " he states getting up

"Are we heading out tomorrow then?" He questions " To sell the scales I mean" he says at their confused looks

"Yea command said our scouting mission was still on we leave at 1100 tomorrow?" Itami states

Courier decides to leave the campfire and heading to his room an enters the room to discover Alice standing there

"... how the hell did you get in here""

"During the attack" she nonchalantly replies

"Great now I have to tell everyone I've got a 8 and a half foot murder weapon in my room... how did you even get in the door" he questions since it's 2 feet smaller and she's a 1/3 wider than it (because logic)

"I don't care master I just want to be with you" she answers hugging him causing him to sigh

"Alice... I told you to stay on the ship for a reason mainly due to the fact that everyone who sees you will shit them selves and try to kill you(terrifying presence)" he shouts causing her to look down in sadness when she realised that he's upset with her seeing this Rex try's to reassure her" hey Alice don't... don't cry it's not your fault looks just stay here I'll go inform then to not attack you since you friendly unless provokes..ok?" He says In a sweet tone causing her to smile

"THANK YOU MASTER!!!" She screams tackle it him

"Courier are you ok In there" a voice from outside is heard

"Err fine one sec" he then looks at her with a smile before it turns into a frown" can you get off me now please" he neutrally says looking at her trying to hide the pain of a multi-ton creature sitting on him causing her face to go red with embarrassment( even though it's covered is scales and she gets off helping the courier up as well causing him to walk over to the door opening it to see them most of the team leaning causing them to fall in

"Err... hi" they all say in unison

"Hello I'd like you to meet someone he says stepping to the side and letting Alice come into clear view and it scared the crap out of them all Rory excluded

"Hello" she says in'a meek voice instantly making all the fear disappear

"Hi... who are you and why are you in the couriers room... when did you get in there your like twice as big as the door" they all say in unison confusing them all on how they did it causing her look at them with the same Mischievous look she gave the courier who by now had vanished

Command centre

The courier also walks in to the compound and talks to the women at the desk

"Hello... who do I talk to about a new arrival being on the premises" he asks in a polite tone looking at a cat clock(?)!

"That would be me ok so who is it and what do they look like

"Her name is Alice reptila and she is a 8 and a half foot tall lizard creature Called a deathclaw though no need to worry should wouldn't harm a fly" he says 'unless it attacker me or her' he thinks

"Ok I've sent out a memo to all the troops... say are you Rex steel or the courier?" She asks curiously

"That maybe me...why?" He asks curiously

"The general of the base wants to speak with you about the attack... he's on the second floor and the door says-" but she is cut off as he walks up the stairs 'hmm' he thinks to himself (think a humm? What am I on about) as he walks to the door marked commanding office and he knocks

"Come in" a voice says and he walks in

Author note: thanks for reading guys a response to 'guest' I watch the story teller and quite enjoy it and the courier is a normally a lone wolf kind of guy so unfortunately no new companions (at least not yet {hint hint :-) }) also thanks for the nice comments and reviews anyway I hope you enjoyed reading this guys so chow for now


	4. Chapter 4 the assault of italica

Guest 1: yes the fallout gate was destroyed... but who can say how long it was there before the courier saw it

Guest 2: if your referring to Alice and Mila just popping in then I will reveal their meeting a later date also this isn't going to be a Harry Potter level story due to the fact that his is my first proper story so sorry about that if it seems a bit shit

Couriers log entry #3

Yesterday the enclave attacked the JSDF base with an army of super mutants... though I see that the JSDF is a lot tougher than it looks since very few organisations could hold out against the green tide let alone push it back... though that might be thanks to me getting there air power and big guns back... but the enclave are here in this world... I won't let the corrupt this place too... Alice somehow snuck into the base when it was on high alert after the attack ... still don't know how and I had a chat with the commander officer about the man I captured and to thank me for me help... gave me some equipment for it ... I didn't do it to help them, only to see if they would give me stuff like groups normally do... anyway I am scheduled to see the soldier to interrogation soon so I better finish this up... lastly I am heading to a near by city to sell some dragon scales a few of the natives collected... should be fun

END LOG

The courier walks out of his room in his casual clothes with Alice at his heel heading towards the brig of the compound which is only a short walk from his room(hmm I wonder why it's near the refuges and natives) before turning to the left when he gets there before arriving at a bland building with two guards standing outside

"You here for the prisoner?" The one on the right questions causing him to nod

"Command said you not to be interrupted no matter what we hear just as long as you don't kill him" the other says as he unlocks the door

"Is this place soundproof because if it isn't the feint of heart might wanna leave" he states looking into there eyes showing no emotion before walking in to see the enclave soldier sitting in a chair in a dark room

"You foolish dog you will release me or I will kill you painfu-" but he freezes when he recognise the man in front of him" no no it can't be you we left that world how are you here... what's with that look.. no no NO NO GET AWAY FROM M-AHHHHHHHHH" and he screams as the courier inflicts the worst pain he's ever felt

Outside

The two men stand uncomfortable as they can here the screams off the man through the door

"Is it really ok doing this" the one on the right questions the one on the left

"Basterd deserves it... I lost my whole squad in the attack hell am wondering why he gets to have all the fun with him" the others replies looking at him with anger

"Am just saying he's human he's got rights" he says but before the other can respond another voice does

"There not human there a bunch of monsters in human skin... if it where the other way around they would feel nothing" Alice says In a angry tone looking at him her eyes scaring the life out of them both

"What makes you say that?" He the first one questions frightfully

"What they did to me... they broke my mind and... turned me into this... I wasn't always a massive terrifying scaled beast... I was human once" she sadly says before walking off looking down however before they can respond again the door flies open causing one to drop his rifle in fright and the courier walks out In a rubber radiation suit that's covered in blood holding a recording device

"Take this to your commanding officer... my works done here... also the prisoner is mine now so I'll be taking him with me" they then notice him in cuffs with a bag over his near and something around his neck almost like a collar he then noticed something "where's Alice" causing one to point in the direction she went

A hill near Angus

Alice is laying on her belly looking across the green pasture a blankness expression all that's showing of her emotions suddenly the courier walks up behind her careful not to startle her

"I had the dream again while I was sleeping outside the chamber... the lab... the cell... the damn doctor" she says which each work getting angrier and sadder before eventually grabbing the courier and pulling him into a hug crying into his chest" Rex am scared of going back there if they get me. I though they where dead but I saw him when I was sneaking into the base" she cries as he holds her looking at her and slowly stroking her head

"It's ok Alice I... I won't let them take if even if it kills me... I also saw someone there... colonel autumn... I will find them both and kill them" he says looking her in the eye his red reflecting her blue

"And am back from my power down so what did I miss?" Mila questions before realising what she had done she rubs the back of her head in embarrassment "sorry" she says as the courier stands up and begins walking back towards Agnis hill

Command centre

The commander of the base stands on a platform

"We will find out who did this... why they did it and we will get our revenge" shouts the commander when the soldier from earlier hands him the recording device

"Sir the courier has finished and gave us this" he says as the commander looks at him before taking it and walking back to his office

Recon team 3

"Where is the courier where about to leave to italica" questions Itami and he soon gets his answer as The courier mounts a JSDF truck looking into the sky before entering the back of the truck before everyone else gets into it and it sets off for italica he looks around the cab to see the the black dressed girl looking at him then a small girl with light blue hair and a blond girl with pointy ears which he guesses is an elf and one thing he notices about them all is that they all look fresh and young and prettier than all the girls in the Wastes and seeing nothing of interest he decides to take a nap... till he he feels something grab him which he grabs back... till he realise he grabbed a rather plucky breast... causing the elf to yelp with embarrassment as he immediately lets go as she covers her chest with her arms he then precedes to face palm before smacking himself across the face for his stupidity before throwing his helmet on and leaning his head back closing his eyes

Rest of the cabs perspective 5 minutes earlier

"So what do you think of him then" asks shino to the rest of the cab

"He smells of death and bloody... I like it" says Rory in a seductive tone

"I ... haven't had a chance to meet him yet with the attack and all" says Tula in a quiet tone with lelei nodding her head in agreement

"Well then anyone wanna knock him out of his dream so we can talk with him" asks Mari with Tula being the closes she decides to do it by grabbing and shaking his arm only for it the snap up and grab her breast... causing her to leap back covering her chest as the courier realises what he done face palms and slaps himself in the face annoyed at his own stupidity before throwing on his helmet and putting his head back

"Well that didn't go to plan did it" says Rory in a joyful expression

"I... I think it was my falt for just grabbing him he seems like a serious person and I properly triggers a reflex" says Tula Ina apologetic tone causing all of them to look at him and with him felling it he looks back down

Courier

'And there all looking at me' he thinks to himself matching there gaze before puffing and taking his helmet off

"Look I am sorry from grabbing your... private area I was just reacting to a potential attacker... since those are the things that normally try to grab me... so sorry" he says I. A polite voice "so I don't know any off your names ... you mind telling me" he says as he takes a cigarette out his pocket and lights it

"Well I am Rory the reaper apostle of Emory the blue haired girl is lelei and the blond elf whose chest you grabbed is Tula" Rory states not missing a beat "who might you be" she questions causing him to laugh

"Well you want the long or short version" he questions

"Long" she says all gaining interest

"Well I am Rex steel the courier, the lone wanderer, a elite ranger of the NCR , the sentinel of the brotherhood of steel, the bane of the slavers , the monster of the west, the gunslinger, the dead eye, the grim reaper of the wasteland, the lord of Death Valley, the walker of lonesome road, the one who escaped the pit, the thief of the Sierra Madre, the head of Big Mountain , scourge of the caesar's Legion, the destroyer of the enclave, the monster of the wastes and the unopposed ruler of the Mojave (if you can think of anymore please let me know)" he states almost out of breath with each title everyone faces drop " and that's not all of them but we'd be here till next year if I said them all" he says with a smile on his face at there faces before Rory senses a lot of negative emotions causing her to feel pleasure

"Rory are you ok?" Questions Itami as he turns to look at her "what's the mat-" but he sees the problem the city is is burning

"Ohh god what happened here?" He questions looking at the smoking city however something catches the couriers attention

"There's someone there!" He shouts pointing out the window causing Itami to look and see am injured young man lying In a field of dead soldiers with them driving over to him with Mari leaping out to help him

"Hello can you hear me... are you alright" she asks examining him

"I... I can't fell my legs.." he strains out "the city... has fallen I... must warn the empire about the city falling I... need... to..." and he dies before he can finish

"We need to inform command come on where leaving" orders Itami as all but the courier walk back to the jeep "courier?" He questions as the courier looks back him

"This is where we part way I am going to find out more about what happened here" he replies looking at the city with Itami looking at it as well before throwing a radio at him

"Keep in touch" he says as he boards the jeep and they drive off leaving him alone as he walks towards the city the sun setting behind him casting a massive shadow towards the city

Inside the place

A man sits on the throne with multiple women chained up to it all in various states when a solider walks into the room with a report

"We have the report sir... a group of knights attacked the city and as per your instructions we killed all the men and captured all the women however we suffered high losses from it sir... the men are tired and hungry and want rest sir also a few scouts saw a armoured kart briefly appeared with them finding a survivor before taking off again we believe they where the green men from Agnis..." he reports going silent at the end

"Even if they attack us we will have the advantage due to the fact we are defending.. and the men will have all the rest then need and all the women they want " he happily says grabbing one of the women a red head "wouldn't you agree princess" he questions looking at the girl who says nothing since she's in a gag but tears stream Dow her face

The wall of the city

A guard is walking the wall when he is suddenly griped by a wire and pulled off with out a sound then another and another before the same wire grabs the wall and the courier appears a bloody knife in his hand before he seemingly vanishes thanks to his built in cloak in his armour as he sneaks through the city killing as many soldiers as he can while being undetected

"Ok my first target is the armoury then the barracks and finally the palace... they probably have prisoners so I need to keep it quiet if I want to save any ...ok time to work"

7 hours later

The courier is slowly creeping out of a building hands covered in blood

"Didn't go to plan but no one was alerted anyway that's the barracks and the armoury rigged and free of prisoners now for the palace and he claims a building running across the roof tops his skill in stealth making him nothing more that a shadow for the sentries as he makes his way to the palace before arriving there and turning towards the city holding a detonator and triggering it before hiding EXPLOSION

Armoury

There are multiple satchel charges strapped around the building with a soldier holding one trying to figure out what it is when they all suddenly EXPLOSION demolishing the building

Barracks

A dead body is lying In a pool of bloody with another soldier bending down to see if there still alive but see a red flashing light on his chest then is incinerated by the EXPLOSION

Place

The man on the throne from earlier is asleep on the throne when he is awoken by a massive EXPLOSION as he bolts up and seconds later a group of soldiers charge into his room

"Sir the green men must be attacking" he says in a frightened voice "both the armoury and barracks where destroyed total loss on both what do we do sir?" He questions causing his leader to look down before standing up

"To the Dungeons we will use the prisoners as shields" he orders as all begin to go through before the door flies open with the courier shooting in armed with his sword and a revolver with all but two going through the door with the last two approaching the courier

Dungeons

The throne man walks into dark corridor towards a bunch of cells reaching the last one to see the princess from earlier looking towards the window in confusion

"Is this your doing I should kill you if you weren't so valuable" he says grabbing the chain and dragging her to the door to see blood and body parts everywhere and a pair of glowing red eyes looking at him from down the corridor which slowly approaches the demon sining a tune

"Total slaughter... total slaughter I won't leave a single man alive... ladedade genocide ladedade ...an ocean of blood ... its time to let the killing begin... its time to let the killing... beggiiin..." and the blood covered courier appears (wonder if anyone will know where I got that from)

"A red eyed demon which can kill hundreds and can use god himself as a weapon... it's him from the 2nd gate over 300 in the counter attack all dead... to one man" he then falls to his feet and begins to beg causing the courier to stop before appearing in front of him picking him up by the neck strangling him then a snap is heard and he falls to the ground lifeless

"..." the courier says nothing as he approaches the princess who try's to back off but he grabs the chain off the body and pulls her towards him no matter how she try's to resists before bending down to the body grabbing the key of the man and unlocking the cuffs giving her the key and ungagging her before Turing around and walking back towards the top humming his song the entire time

"Princess over here" one of her knights say as she begins releasing them and recovering there equipment from the near by storage room

"What happened here we heard screaming... and someone singing a Horrifying song and then you unlocked the door" says a blond knight

" some man In black armour covered in blood killed them all we need to get to the top and find the duchess" she replies looking towards the star care and running up it finding more and more body's all in various states of disfigurement till reaching the top and finding mountains of bodies with the bloodied man standing there looking towards the entrance which has troops with spears standing there pointing them and shaking with fear until they see he has reinforcements and retreating before he points at them and seconds later KABOOOOM an explosion sends pieces of men everywhere with him standing there unmoving

"Unless you all want to suffer a similar fate I suggest you flee the city and prey I never find you" he says his voice amplified by his helmet to be loud and demonic causing all of them to flee leaving the city alone he then turns towards the people before falling onto one knee and breathing heavily with the princess and her soldiers rushing to help him

"Are you ok... she asks as he looks at her

"I am fine just a bit winded is alll..." and he passes out

17 hours later

The courier awakens to see himself lying In a clean bed no longer clothed or covered in blood he then notices the red head from earlier asleep leaning on the bed no doubt waning to thank him so he wakes her up by sitting up causing her to fall of at the sudden movements before looking st him

"Ahh I see your awake please tell me the name of our saviour." She requests

"Th names Rex but everyone calls me the courier" he replies looking at her "where are my clothes?"

"Ahh your clothes where taken for washing and fixing when we moved you here when you collapsed I shall send for them" she then leaves the room

"Mila how long was I out?" He questions

'About 17 hours give or take a few minutes' she replies

"How's liberty" he asks

"We expended 2 of our 432 shots with our 300MM 14 out of 1083 with our 150MM" she replies

"So we have ammo to spare" he says and as soon as he does 4 women with animal appendages enter the room each carry a separate piece of his kit (helmet gloves/boots pants and overcoat) which he grabs then In a green flash there replaced with his non-combat clothes

"Thanks" he says getting dressed in seconds and standing up before walking out the room

"Excuse me Mr...?" The cat girl says

"Courier" he replies getting a smoke out and then remembering his lighter doesn't work putting it back in

"Mr courier the duchess wants to speak with you urgently" she says finish her message

"Lead the way them" he responds following behind her as he goes till he reaches the room from earlier which has a young girl sitting on it

3 hours later

"So what happened next master?" Questions Alice but she only receives silence "Master..." she questions him gently tapping him with her claws causing him to stop daydreaming and resume his recount of the tale

"So after she thanked me she gave me a impressive reward... of basically anything I wanted so gold silver diamonds etc then I took my leave... it's time to hunt down and finish the enclave once and for all..." he says looking st her and both walks towards the liberty

Hundreds of miles away

colonel autumn stands at In a metal room looking out of a large glass window hands behind his back

"This world... belongs to us our only opposition is a weak army with old tech... but the fact they manage to not only repel the attack... but kill both of the special teams I sent to get there big guns... is unsettling to say the lest" he says looking out the glass when a man in a lab coat aprotches behind him his head half metal half man

"You do not need worry sir those where the meat defectives we sent the phase 2 super mutants are almost ready" he says in a gleeful tone

"That is good news Dr gene... very good..." it is then revealed what he's standing him a massive airship with thrusters keeping it in the air with dozens of vertibird flying behind it

The courier

"Things are going to get a lot more interesting from here on out" he says in an emotionless tone looking towards the clear blue sky's before he turns and boards his vehicle which thunders to life its tracks tearing into the ground as it shifts is massive weight

Author note: and there we have it I hope you enjoyed reading guys anyway chow for now guys


	5. Chapter 5 a new development

Courier log #4

It's been nearly a month since italica... and boy have I been busy for starts I've been hunting down enclave cells turns out the figured keeping all there stuff in one place isn't a good idea so they've scattered it tit he winds I've taken out nearly 3 dozen of them... and I've nearly scratched the surface... but I've learned something from the bases I've been to... well the science ones anyway I've only gotten a lot a power armour and energy weapons from most of them even managed to get a vertibird though is taken a missile and won't fly for a while... anyway I've discovered that the enclave are working on the FEV again... a stronger strain which allows the subjects to keep there intelligence even enhancing it in some cases there called the super mutants 2.0 or something stupid like that also another project called project C but its very closely guarded so far all I've been able to do is learn its name... even with Mila hacking the system before I attack they still destroy all trace of it so no hope with that yet anyway that's its for now... need to figure out how to end these... wait is it still on?... yes

End log

The courier is standing in his room of the B.O.S.S liberty (brotherhood of steel service) his land ship a 9 meter tall 40 meter long 15 meter wide tracked monster of a machine which despite its side can go over 40 MPH and is practically unstoppable bushes boulders trees houses... city's (you get the idea) country's (alright you can stop now) continents( I said stop) planets (last warning) Solar sys-(BANG... alright I need a new narrator... you will do now don't Do what this guy did) so he's standing there leaning in the table looking at a holographic map

"Alright how close are we to the next set of coordinates?" He questions Mila as she appears

" about 3 miles so I'll stop liberty here so you can go in undetected and try to actually get a prisoner this time it's not easy to interrogate dead body's" she answers reminding him something suggesting he has a shoot first capture later mind set

"Fine fine... well guess it's time to go" he states as Mila turns to blue date and flows into his head "always makes me feel tingly" he noted as he walks out the room and towards a room marked cargo bay with his bike sitting there in full view before he mounts it and revs his engine before he presses a button and it goes silent with him ridding out it it he now shows darkness with the full moon the gloomy light in this dark forest

A few miles away

2 men in green camouflage are sitting atop a small hill looking through scopes of there rifles at a unusual cave entrance

"This is scout team 1 target looks quiet over" one responds into a communication device

"Copy that scout 1 continue you over watch and inform us of any new developments" a voice responsed seeming familiar

"Copy that sir we wi- sir we have Movement heading towards the compound looks to be a single man armoured in all black with red eyes and on a motorcycle... sir we believe this is the courier over" he replays trying to get a better view but it's to dark and before he can do much more the courier stops at the entrance cracking his neck and him and his bike vanish

" roger scout 1 you are to intercept him as soon a possible how copy?"

"Solid copy sir scout 1 out" and he ends the call

"You think it's him" the other says finally braking his silence

"I do since my sister told me exactly how he looks when she saw him during the attack" and without another word both men stand up and head towards the courier last know position

The courier

'Alright that's the bike hidden and the stealth field active from my armour time to head in' he thinks to himself ' though there is a lot more security here than there was at the last one... maybe I've stumbled across something special' he thinks as he grabs and offices and pulls him away killing him with a slash to the neck

Further inside the complex

"Hello gentleman I have called you all here to day because we have had a... disturbing development..." and he pauses for dramatic effect "we believe that... it's general autumns birthday!" He screams (BANG next) and he paused "we believe the courier may have followed us here" he states causing all present to gasp in horror... except a certain man In a grey trench coat

" I though so ... it's very unlikely that the JSDF could have killed out strike teams to quickly and with out them reporting their failure" he responds looking unimpressed

"Do you have any proof for clame" says one of the other members a mere officer in which autumn nods his head and a larger than normal soldier types on a touch pad

Video feed

Lieutenant Arthur cromly

It shows 2 power armoured soldiers shooting at something in the shadows but they can't seem to hit hit them with a single strike they both fall with the courier walking out of the shadows approaching then terrified camera man

"You and I are going to have a nice long chat..." he then leaps forward with the feed ending as his blade destroys then camera

End of feed

"My god he is here... we worked so hard to get away... this is everything we have left and he's going to destroy it all... the enclave are done to-" but he cut off by a massive green hand grabbing his head and crushing his head into paste

"Not is I have anything to say about it" the voice replies and no sooner than he does the alarms go off

"Warning the courier has been spotted in the facility all combat units to there stations this is not a drill all other personnel evacuate

"Here's your chance" says autumn as he stands up before leaving the room and disappears

"Hehehe" the other thing replies as it walks towards the location of the courier

The courier

'You had to do that didn't you...' thinks Mila in his head

"Maybe" he replies In a slightly happy voice from the carnage as he takes multiple soldiers down in the space of a second not stopping as he charges more of them with his blade drawing his revolver and firing at the next 5 dropping them all with precise head shots before decapitating the last one before looking around as all there gear disappears In a flash

"... anymore...?" He questions slightly disappointed as he looks around before signing and putting his blade and revolver away before a large green hand smashes through a a wall and grabs him and pulls him through the wall with him thinking 'that's a yes' as he pulled through and is hold by a massive green man in black enclave armour who holds him 5 feet in the air dangling him with out a care in the world

"...hi" he says after a pause before he gets smashed through a wall

'Ow' he thinks as he's pulled out and the smashed through the wall next wall

A few walls down

The two JSDF sliders from the hill where sneaking through the now empty lifeless complex (except for a certain two a few walls down I'll get to that) when they hear a bashing of metal and a

"Ow stop it you-" but the voice is cut off BANG " fucking prick" it finishes as the couriers it thrown through a wall in front of them " ok that's enough big feller time to nap" he says as he dogged the grab and with his blade now in his hand impales the brute... who grabs the blade pulling it out and impaling the corner with his own sword "well fuck that didn't go to plan" he says before he once again smashed through a wall leaving the two men alone trying to figure out what happened

The courier

As he is one again grabbed he asks

"Are you done... good because I -" SMASH"... I am going to hurt you... very badly" he then reaches up and grabs the hand with this other hand drawing a knife an cutting try nerve in the wrist causing it to grunt in pain as it lets go

"Ahhh you little puny human basterd... well I suppose it's time To stop messing around" he says in which he pulls out the biggest minigun he's ever seen causing the courier to pause

"I want it" he says as he then runs as the walls and everything else is torn to pieces by the powerful gun as the courier runs down the hill the plot armour (err I mean) his luck saving him from joining everything else as he divers behind a thick piece of metal as he draws his 20MM anti material rifle and snaps out of the cover aiming but before he can fire his scope is hit but it doesn't dissuade him as he fires hitting the mini gun and destroying the firing mechanism disabling it with the mutant discarding it and charging the courier who aims his rifle at his undeterred opponent and he fires with the bullet cracking the helmet startling the courier as he is tackled by the larger man who grabs his around the neck and begins squeezing before The courier double kick he is removed as the courier stands drawing his knife again and the two begin circling each other in the room they find themselves in

"So... mind me asking who you are?" Asks the court as he eyes his opponent

"My name is simply prototype... but you may call me death" he replays as he lunged with a fist hitting the courier hard enough to brush under his armour denting the plating but the courier swiftly responds with a stab to the shoulder of his opponents leaving the blade as he begins to beat the larger mans midsection each blow like a small car also denting the armour of his foe who try's to close line his opponent but is dodged as he is hit in the face and the courier sees his chance and dives through the legs of the stunned mutants before with as much force as he can kicking out the knee of his opponent before he rolls to his feet and gaining the opponent a kick to the side of the head knocking him to the ground with the courier kicking him over and beating his already damaged helmet in to the point it begins to cave under the treatment ignoring the head its crushing in the inside as he rips the knife out of his shoulder and putts it to the gullet of his opponent

"So I take it your one of the new super-mutants then" but he doesn't get a answer "hey am asking you a question here you green bast-" but as he is about to finish the mutant stabs Him in the neck with what seems to be a stimpack before he is stabbed in return but he begins laughing at the pain he feels despite the blade in his neck

"You fool you have sealed your fate... once and for all" and he bursts into flames laughing all the way till only ash is left but he's more focused (or lack of) on how dizzy he feels

"Fuck... what... did... he inject... m...e with?" He questions as he collapses on one knee his last sight being two JSDF soldiers looking at him before he blacks out

Scout 1 team

'Holy crap' one thinks looking as the now unconscious courier

"Anderson we need to get him out of here now" orders the other as he approaches the courier grabbing him and realising how heavy he is stopping "shit he's extremely heavy come one we need to" but before he can finish the courier sits up

"..." he then grabs onto the soldier getting pulled up while saying nothing

"Shit we need to get him back to base he loosing a lot of blood call for evac" the other soldier order once again as the now named Anderson grabs his radio

"Command this is scout 1 we need immediate medical treatment ASAP over" he says into it as the other looks at the courier who is standing still holding into him

"Err what do I do?"

"Leed" a strained female voice replies " I can't keep him up for long so lead us out please?" it begs as he begins leading him out while holding him as Anderson grabs his rifle and the knife before following

Outside

A helicopter is heard flying over towards the unusual cave Entrance as the courier and his JSDF escort arrive outside with the courier getting onto the helicopter and collapsing again

Angis hill

The courier is brought into the hospital in a wheel stretcher with the sword in his chest still

"X-Rey room now" a doctor orders as he is wheeled into the a room

7 hours later

The courier opens his eyes to find himself in a hospital bed confused he looked around before spotting a nurse

"Err excuse me how did I end up here?" he asks confused poking around

"You where brought here by scout team 1 after they found you... though you would need to ask them about it but the doctors wanted to talk with you about something to do with your heart" she replies as she walks away levin him to his own thoughts

'Mila you here?' He asks but gets no response and for the first time since he meet her he feels... alone

'Am... here ... just tired is all I need some rest taking over your body is extremely tiring I might be gone for a few hours so I'll see... you later...' and she goes quiet

"Ahh mr courier am surprised your awake so early your injury's suggested that you would at least be out for 7 days not 7 hours anyway... we need to talk to you about your heart... while we have never seen one so advanced that's not the issue what is is that what ever was in that vile is corroding it and we don't know how to stop it... at the rate we watched I we think you have a year at most ... am sorry" he says looking down at him but the courier doesn't look like he caught it

"Ehh" he looks at him stands up "get out the room... now" the doctor leaves "fucking GREEN BASTERD!!!" He shouts

On the other side of the complex

"So I was like-"

"GREEN BASTERD!!!" A angry voice echoes

The capital of the empire

"My lord we have the report on the-"

"GREEN BASTERD!!!" A angry voice echoes

The moon

"Sir we have a report on the earthlings they appear to-"

"GREEN BASTERD!!!" A angry voice echoes

Hospital

The courier storms out of the room back in his elite riot gear and walking away like nothing happened before a certain person meets up with him

"Ahh courier good to see you again.. nice work with italica" says Itami as he walks over to the courier "listen I want to invite you to something... we are inviting people from beyond the gate to our world... for various reasons and I would like you to come" he asks looking hopefully

"... sure why not... on one condition Alice gets to come too it's been a while since she's been something nice" he answers looking at him

"Sure sure so... we leave for it tomorrow so get ready" he says as he walks off to say they have two more members... the the courier access his pitboy and orders the liberty to Agnis... he then goes to tell them that his vehicle is on the way so they don't shit them Selves when it arrives

Author note: hello chaps it's me Rex I have a bit of news it's either good or bad depending on your perspective anyway I've gone back to school to study for my GSCES which is pretty serious stuff so I might not be as able to write as much for the story but I will still do it and the good side it should help me refine my writing skills so good side I will have better skills and a new laptop... bad news is less story for now... anyways I hope enjoyed reading my story so chow for now guys


	6. Chapter 6 another earth?

Courier log #5

... apparently I am going to die in about a year... since no one knees what they injected me with or how to stop it or even remove my cyber heart only one that's knows that's is the autodoc ... the one back in the sink... I haven't told Mila yet though I suspect she suspects something she's not strong enough to look at my vitals yet... taking full control does that to her... and Alice is still on the ship... hehehe the looks on there faces when it appeared in the horizon in all its glory it could probably take out this entire base if I wanted to let alone if I decide to use the nuclear shells from the 300 anyway to take my mind off it I am going to there world of the JSDF who knows maybe I'll get to go back to America one day... though a country run by the former enclave can piss right off anyway it's time to head out so... errr bye

End log

The courier walks out of his ship liberty followed by Alice and Mila as he walks towards the other who are heading into the gate... he recognises a few of them from italica the red he'd from his room a cat girl and a few others he Doesn't remember much of other than seeing them but he ignores them and walks to the fron of the line as everyone begins to walks though and as they walks thorough he gets lots In though

A few months ago in Washington DC

"Wakey wakes Rex... it's time to move" a man in grey power armour with a symbol on his chest says as he taps another who is also in power armour as he is sitting against a wall he then looks at him

"I wasn't a asleep Rodger... just sitting down" he says as the other man know know as Rodger helps him to his feet

"Sure sure ok next time I'll keep watch and you can go in" he says with a smile as both begin to walk towards a larger building both stopping at the door

"Ok you know the drill" says the courier as he and Rodger put away there weapons and begin... playing rock passer scissors

"Rock paper... scissors" the both say with red on rock and Rodger on scissors

"Fuck" he says as he walks into the building which the entrance looks oddly familiar... almost like a gate of sorts at this point the courier takes his face mask of his helmet from his mouth and pops a cigarette into it lighting it with a fusion cell when he hears a roar from the thing he's leaning on... he turns to dee a deathclaw sitting there as he leans on it the cigarette then falls out of his mouth and in to its gut burning it with it then swiping him and tossing him into the building after Rodger through a wall and he lands in front on a surprised Rodger

"Hey rodge just though I would drop in... deathclaw" and as soon as he says that it runs through spearing Rodger and impaling him as it lifts him up

"AHHHHH FUCKER" he screams as he hits it In the face as it drops him

However the flashback comes to a complete halt as the courier walks into something

Real world

The courier bounces back as he looks towards the wall he just hit

"Courier?" Questions Itami looking at him as he talks to a guard at the entrance

"Hmmm sorry I lost in though" he replies scratching his neck

'Why did I remember that now...?' He questions himself as he walks towards the rest of the group

A minute ago other perspective

The Tiber where talking with each other when they exited the gate and the sight before them amazed them

"A city... of stone it looked wonderful... how do-" but piena is cut of

THUNK

They look towards the sound and see a rebounding courier back off and he shakes his head and looks st the wall like he was going to murder it.. then realised its just a wall and Itami talks

"Courier?" He questions and the courier replies

"Hmmm sorry I lost in though" replies looking towards them them approaching the groups

Courier perspective

He looks at the entrance and notices the guard looking at him with suspicion and fear which he returns the former but not the latter not that the guard can tell ...all he can tell is that something with glowing red eyes is looking at him is staring at him he then lets them all through to the city and all the people from the other world excluding the courier all gawk in amazement at the buildings

But before they can get far a creepy man in a overcast approaches them calling Itami name and they begin talking but the virus loses intent until the small girl makes a world surprised noise in disbelief but he's two busy looking st them man then they all board a bus with the geeks looking out the window and Rex looks uninterested while they shop and eat until the arrive at a large building with all but the princess and her guests getting off and enter a room full of people with cameras in which they all take seats and begin interrogating Itami about it with the cover losing unrest until he mentions they needed stronger weaponry

"He's right about that even my 20MM anti- material rifle you know like the one they use on tanks... didn't kill it with a direct headshot and I've seem that thinks go through a concrete wall and kill the guy hiding behind it" notes the courier looking at them

"Am sorry who are you?" The women questions causing the courier to look st him and smile taking his helmet off

"My name is Rex steel p... but everyone calls me the courier" eh replies taking his helmet off and taking out a cigarette and lighting it with a micro fusion cell

"The courier... like a mailman?" She questions in what seems laughter

"Yes... but there a saying where I come from... you dont fuck the messenger because the messenger will fuck you" he states looking at her with a smile in his face she then begins questioning Itami again and resumes his smoke when a person approaches him

"Excuse me sir no smoking allowed " they say... and the cover blows smoke into there face and looks back at the women as the person walks of In shamed she then questions leleia who answers her questions flawlessly then Tula the elf who shows the Rory who recites her daily routine she then begins accusing the JSDF of letting the civilians die causing the courier to laugh out loud at her causing all eyes on him

"What's so funny you find innocent death funny" she accuse causing to smirk

"What a stupid women you are" he says in English but then Rory shouts causing all to hold there easy and begins speaking in Japanese she then tells of how the JSDF fought the dragon and belting her and calling her a little girl and then Itami stands and stops her getting her weapon out and explaining that she's the older here

"Nine hundred and sixty one" surprising everyone even the courier

'Doesn't look like a Corps... hmm

Causing all to look in disbelief

Then tuka tells her age of

"165" she says once again causing disbelief

Then leleia who just says she's 15 and lastly the courier who looks at her

"Between 17 and 19 details are a little fuzzy on account of brain damage from 2 9mm to the skull" he answers catching there attention

"You where shot by who the JSDF?" She questions as all look at him

"No some punk named benny shot me in the head then buried me in a shallow grave... I dug my self out then tracked that bitch across nervade till I met him in vegas and... payed him back" He answers looking at them

"You said vegas and nervada which are in America "

"Yes I did I am from America in 2277... a nuclear wasteland after the cold war got hot long story short its possibly the most dangerous place in the damn universe a place so dangerous the bloody air is trying to kill you most of the time

"Nuclear wasteland?" She fearfully questions... " your from the future... is that what happens to us..." she asks as he looks at her

"No probably no I've been doing a little searching" he replies 'well Mila has she's just been giving me the short version " for one thing Japan isn't a Provence of communist china after it was Annexed in 94 also the world isn't stuck in the 50s culture so that's a plus and from what I can tell you've gone on a different path " but before he can talk more Itami talks

"Wait i though you didn't know what happened to Japan after the war?" He angrily questions

"This was before the Great War but don't worry the U.S. re took it during there war with China in 2066-2077... in which a losing China seeing no other option nukes the US as it was in the verge of collapse and the US responded in kind and plunged the world into hell"

"So china and the us ended the world in a war" questions Itami confuse by the amount of information being given to him

"Yup and you know that attack a while ago on Angus? That was the enclave or a group of racist genocidal maniacs comprised of the government and the 1%" he says as he looks at them with a serious expression "and my faction the brotherhood of steel was the only thing that could stop them from finishing there goal of... well killing everyone else in the world so they could rule them selves"

"You seem to know a lot about these people... how can we know your not one of them" she says looking at him causing his face to drop

"Am sorry did you just call me member of the enclave... a group I'm hate with a burning passion the group that slaughtered everyone I ever loved and cared about in front of me? And you think I would be a fucking member of those basterds" he then stands walking towards her as she backs of flinging the table out of the way as it shatters on the wall as he goes tight up to her " so are you calling me a member of those monsters in human shrink who experiment on people because there not them attack people because there not them... wipeout people because there not... them? I'd chose you next words very fucking carefully unless you want to be strangled with your own intestine" he finishes half way through switching to English with him them walking away and as he exits the door the others from beyond the gate and the members or recon team 3 follow him

Outside

The courier is repeatedly hitting a wall for losing his cool like that... but that damn hitch try's to call him one of those monsters... he hits and hits and hits the wall till his fist goes through it his hand now sore as he lets of steam so he doesn't go on a murderious rampage

"...Rex?" Questions Mila looking at him slightly terrified as she never sees him lose his cool

"Am fine Mila just very annoyed at that bitch" he then joins the rest of the group as they board the bus but stop shortly to get off and go into the subway and onto a train with everyone leaving the courier alone due to the fact they saw what he did to the wall with them all hiding at item's ex's houses he all sleeping except the courier who watches out the window

Flash back

The courier just saw Rodger get impaled by a deathclaw which he then punched in the as it dropped him but as he's opinion the floor the creature goes for another strike the courier suddenly appears grabbing the arm of the beast and using its own momentum against it throws it though a wall... which wasn't a good idea as it reveals a whole pack sitting there looking at them Rodger seeing this looks at the courier

"Rex you need to get out of here now the two of us need not die here" he says as he helped to his feet

"Am not leaving you Rodger" he replies bit he is pushed away as dormer begins running towards the deathclaw

"That was an ORDER NOW LEAVE!!!" He shouts with the courier slowly complying "besides your the one who always saves me... its Rodger Langley's" and suddenly the fusion core in the back of his armour begins to glow and as the courier reaches the exit he is blown down by a shockwave which brings the building down onto him

"AHHHHH" he screams as he is buried alive

End flashback

He comes back to reality to see Alice clinging on to him hard her claws cutting him and she begins to shake with fear but he grabs her back and she stops with him closing his eyes for some sleep... until something tells him to leave the room which he does much Alice's dismay as her teddy leaves her hold with her trying to grab it again in which she grabs Mila pulling her toward her much to miles display who looks at courier annoyed before closing her eyes with The courier glowing slightly as he looks out the window at something

A mile away

Archer 1 is lying In a tree over looking the hose the special region people came from when he notices movement on the inside and he looks with his scope to see... the courier looking directly at him then waving and opening the window and leaping out if it

"Sir one of the visitors just jumped out the the window by himself... what are my orders" he questions the person on his left

"Leave it tot he shadow team we have to watch over the rest

Back with the courier

'Why have you left the room?' Question Mila through there link

"Hmm I wanted to explore and besides I need some time to think... alone" he replies causing her to go quiet as she cunts her connection with him as he walk off to somewhere

The next day

The group wake up to find the courier sitting in a chair with a bottle of whiskey in his hand which is nearly empty as he sits looking out the window thinking but nobody questions him and instead begin talking about shopping but t which they all go out to do and as they shop a certain store catches his attention

"Hmm interesting" he notes as he approaches the shop before picking up some sort of thin computer

"Ahh hello there I see the iPad had caught your attention" says a employee as he approaches the courier

"How much?" He questions

"47942.30 yen" he responds looking at him causing the courier to raise his eyebrow before reaching into his pocket and pulling out gold coins (not actual sure of the proper price though I turned the British cost to Japan currency the yen if I got it wrong please tell me thanks)

"Don't have any yen but will this do" he questions looking him as the store employee gawks at it before looking around and take the good then walking in to the back of the store returning with a iPad 5th generation in black

"Here you go thank you please come again" he says as the courier walks out grabbing a pair of headphones as he leaves which is ignored since he just gave them much more than they needed

"Wonder how long it will take them to find out its fake?" He says with a laugh as he begins looking at it changing it from Japanese to English in the settings before putting it away for later he then meets the others and sees what they've got before Itami disappears then reappears saying then need to go to some hot springs

Later in the day

The other go for baths in the hot springs while the courier sits in a chair in the garden with a bottle of whisky looking at the moon

"They have arrived" he says out if no where looking into the forest when he hears a commotion inside which he investigates... and immediately regrets one the drunken women appear and he leaves much to there dismay as he hears the gun fire stop

As they disingadge from each other

"Looks like the JSDF has been taken out of the equation... time for me to enter it" and with that he exits the building alone guns at the ready as he hears the men approaching he then speaks loudly "I'd suggest you all go home if you know what's good for you... but I hope you don't since am still pissed off from the other day so get out here... or I'll come for ... you" and he sprints towards a bush with a second lester a man appears aiming his rifle

Inside

Everyone is suddenly awoken by loud gun shots and screaming of pain coming from every direction causing a few to look out windows to see... chaos people shooting st each other and... the courier drowning someone in a puddle before clapping there neck and turning towards the other who are looking st him in fear and they all empty there clips at him drawing blood and causing not to pour out of his mouth

"Hehehe... that all you got" he questions looking at them as the return the look with fear as he has just been shot over 100 times at close range and he laughing! (From this point out the courier gives no shits about his own safety) "what's the matter ... never seen someone stand after getting shot" he then walks forwards grabbing the gun out of one of there hands and braking it on his head as well and cracking his skull but by this point they do want to watch( except Rory) and close the window as screams fill the night

The morning after

The courier stands alone surrounded by blood and gore as he looks down standing still as his murder fuel( blood) slowly drips out of him but begins to slow as his implant does its job

'Wonder how much my body's got in it anymore... haven't been taking very good care of it at all... hehehe I sound like Rodger' he thinks with a smile... he then hears a sound... a angry voice over a communications device which he approaches picking up the dismembered hand holdings it

"Hehe though I caught the prick red handed trying to call reinforcements" he says to the blood covered hand before getting the device

"Hello...?" He questions in English

"Retrieval team come in now over" an angry voice orders

"Your teams dead... and you will be too" the courier replies with a smile before crunching the device under foot after he drops it before he walks away with Alice following him

At the gate

"Hmm seems like nobody trying to stop me from leaving... now it's time to get to work he says as he walks though the gate remembering what happened the other night

During his walk

The courier is walking down the street when a man In a suit approaches him

"Excuse me sir I don't suppose I could have a little chat with you" he says as the courier nods with him gesturing to lewd and follows him to a abandoned building

"Hello mr courier... we need to talk about the enclave... and the attack on Agnus... what do you know about them we need details numbers tech ways to beat them every time where attacked where been repelled yet you... you kill them by the dozens... how?" He asks getting more and more desperate by the word

"Hmm first I am going to need a few things... not big just some ammo ,other materials like iron steel and cement" he pauses as the person next to him starts writing down in a notepad

"Anything else" he asks looking at him...

"Yea some weekly stake... I don't think Alice likes the MRE's" he says in a slightly humours tone

"Ok so now that's out of the way what do we do" he asks

"Well for starts you will need to get rid of there main power over you... advanced tech they tried shielding it from Electromagnetic pulses but the right power will get though... here's a grenade set at the right strength and you'll also need heavy duty rifles 50cal should do they will Pearce right though the helmets given the righty type of ammo... here's a custom ammo configuration which works" he says as he passes over the Grenada and bullet schematics

"That's it no laser guns or plasma guns just an emp grenade and some bullet schematics" he questions shocked

"No and if you get any of the enclave... you are to destroy it immediately because if not... this will happen to your world" and he projects a picture side by side of New York... one before bombs and one after causing all but the old man at the end to look at him "also if you encounter any computers leave it... and contact me... you won't be able to get through the lock without losing the data no matter how old the computer looks its more advanced" he orders " i can show a team of sharpshooters where best to aim in order to get the weakest park of the target" and with that he leaves but pauses st the door " and if you find a man named autumn... you tell me immediately... got it?" He questions and seeing the nods he leaves

"Hope this is worth it" one states as he leaves the building before heading out into the countryside for a walk

Back in the special region

The courier followed by Alice arrive back at Agnus to see a team of 5 people standing with 50cal rifles and with special ammunition

'Work fast I'll give them that he says as he walks off towards them

"Alice go back to liberty and check if they did anything to her would you?" He asks looking at her over his shoulder before in a flash of green he's in hellfire enclave armour "good evening are you the sharpshooters I requested?" He questions looking at them surprising the, since none noticed his approach

"Yes sir" a older man says saluting with the others falling in as well

"Err... at ease?" He replies as they lower there arms "so mind introducing your selves with a women at the end standing forward first she is of less average height (5 ft4) in and a small build

"Corporal rose sackermen reporting sir" she says in a firm voice looking st him then another man steps forward a large dark skinned man ( 6ft 4) and a muscular build

"Sargent David stone reporting for duty" he says in a powerful voice another man walks out into line of less than average build he wearing glasses and looks slightly nerdy

"Private Ryan sackermen reporting for duty sir" he says in a slightly nervious voice next a tall female walks forward she if above average height of 6ft1 and has a very generous figure

"Lieutenant Jenny snowfall reporting for duty" she says in a savvy voice looking st him and finally the older man who has a height of 5ft 11 and a averwdge build but he looks experienced

"Captain Rodger Langley reporting for duty sir" he says causing the courier to freed for a second before getting out of the power armour

"Ok so I am here to teach you where it is best to hi a guy in this so you can kill him easily" he says getting down to business as he slowly talks them though it pointing out every weak point (well weak point is really a weak point just not a strong point) and it fades to black

Author note: well guys thanks for reading... I know what your going to say this chapter seems a little forced... well that Maoist since you're probably seen it so I didn't see much opportunity for change in it so I wanted to get though it as fast a possible so sorry anyway I want to tank you for reading and hope you enjoyed it well chow for now guys


	7. Chapter 7 project C

Courier log 6

Well... it's been nearly a month since I went to the home of the JSDF and... seeing their world with all its similarities to mine... excluding all the death and destruction... and ended up fighting some people from there world... I wasn't impressed anyway after I left there world I was meet by a team of troops about 5 of them... and they remind me of some NCR troops i meet while tracking benny... ant remember there name though... anyway out time together is nearly at an end after the end of the weak they are heading back to Agnus to train more guys on how to properly deal with the enclave... apparently there getting scared and are pulling there resources together... don't know why though... but it's going to be something big... anyway one thing that slightly unnerved me is that Rodger guy... not only does he sound and look like Rodger... me old mate ... but he acts like him to... also I've gotten more data on project C... and am not sure to make of it... though a name keeps popping up in it... my name... maybe it was the thing the injected me with guess I'll know soon enough anyway am off now where doing our last raid before they return to train others on the ways of deleting new technology... well by guys

End log

A triplet of enclave soldiers are standing next to a vertibird with a 4 looking at the inside of the metal beast

"Hmm looks like the damage isn't to bad though it looks like it took anti- aircraft round... what happened?" He questions looking at him causing one to look and laugh

"Well we where flying from cell 013 when we saw a small convoy of villagers so we decided to wipe em out but as we approached they opened fire on us... we got most of them but then a shot smashes our bird and we had to pull out due to the pilot saying he was losing control so we left" he finishes looking at him

"Ahhh here we are he's the round... ohh n-" but his Brains are splattered over the bird

"Shit host-" and the other man quickly suffers the same fate as does the others two and out of the forest walks 3 of the JSDF soldiers

"Dammit rose what part of wait for my order did you not understand?" Angry shouts Rodger as he looks at her

"He was going to give up out tracker possibly alerting them of our methods" she replies looking at him however the 3rd member Ryan notices something about the bodies

"Looks like they are starting to secure there assets" he notes as the people start to burn

"Shit must be getting desperate" says Rodger

"we should call The courier to tell him we found another base" Ryan says looking towards the steel door

"We don't need help it's just a small one besides he's busy with the refuling station am sure we can handle it" states rose confidently

"We should at least wait for David and rose" orders Rodger with the other two complying

"Jenny ,stone regroup on us asap" he orders over his comlink

"Roger Rodger eta 2 mikes" stone replied as he ends the call

Meanwhile a few miles away

"No god please no NOOOO" but the screaming man is cut off... as he is incinerated. Y the flamer in the courier hand all that's left in some greenish remains

"And that's the last one" he says as he puts it away and approaches the computer with Mila beginning to hack into it and seconds later appearing in front of him

"Rex... most of the stuff we know... but apparently the biggest stationary base is nearby... right where Rodger and his team went... and it's also the location of project C ... we need to warn them" she says trying to contact them but to no avail

"Hmm looks like we need to do it the old fashioned way" he says running out of the base and mounting his bike which he had recovered from the enclave base speeding off into the forest toward the JSDF team

At the base

A enclave soldier is typing on a computer when a knife in lodge into his neck by a certain small female

"I don't see the point of stealth... though I guess this guy does" she says looking at the bloody knife and the corps

"Your jokes are worse than David's armpits" says Jenny looking at her in disgust as she realises what she just said

"Like anything is worse than that" she replies annoying the large man

"...I can hear you ... you know" he calmly states looking st them before walking up to,

the door and keeping watch as Rodger walks over to said computer and something catches his attention

"Project C Huh ?" He states reading the file "so this Is what the courier is after" he says as he puts his rifle down and inserts a near by holotape which triggers and alarm

"Welp... fuck" says Ryan looking at the flashing red light

"ALL TROOPS THIS IS NOT A DRILL SOMEONE HAS ATTEMPTED TO DOWNLOAD PROJECT C ALL UNITS TO The DATA ROOM ASAP" a voice comes over commanding them to the teams current location

The courier

"Rex am detecting a lot of chatter on enclave frequencies... saying project C is compromised and that the base is under attack... we need to get there fast" she says as he speeds up

'Hold on rodger' he thinks as a massive flash of light ahead triggers a memory

Flashback

The courier opens his eyes as a piece of debris is picked off him by a brotherhood paladin

"REX... SHIT HES LOOSING A LOT OF BLOOD GET ME A STIMPACK AND SOEM BLOOD BAGS AS-AP" a man screams "GET HIM OUT OF THAT ARMOUR NOW!!" He orders

"R...r... Rodger" the courier quietly whispers looking towards where he last saw him but seeing nothing until a soldier holds up the Smoking remains of his helmet and he passes out from blood loss

Present

'I was out for a week... I was suffering from brain damage and my armour was titled when the building fell on me... never was the same after it... maybe that's where it all went wrong' he thinks as he arrives at the base only to see a Smoking crater in its place... however he is still receiving a signal from the teams locator about half a mile west causing him to sprint there however when he arrives all he sees Ina empty field... till he sees a trail of blood in the grass two of them which he follows to see Ryan lying head with his throat slit

"Shit ... poor kid" he sadly notes before notices a recorder on his shoulder which is still active and he grabs it before picking up another signal north west about 200 feet he begins to sprint whilst listening to the recorder

"Stone get soem covering fire at 9 o'clock RYAN FLANK LEFT TO 4 OCLOCK ASAP" orders Rodger

With Ryan heard running and them falling before taking aim when a familiar voice talks

"Hello there" says the courier

"Sir?" When did you get here never mind we need to help the oth-" but he is cut off as his neck is slashed

"Do you feel that... that's death coming out get you" the courier sound alike says before he walks away leaving Ryan to his fate

"That... sounded like me... must have looked like me too since Ryan mistook him for me and he had an eye for detail" says as he approaches the next signal to find David... or what's left of him he's missing his head and has been impaled multiple times

"Davids gone to ay... shame he was quite the soldier not bad at CQB too" he notes as he looks over his corps and notices something

"These wounds... look like the ones I make... but how? I doubt anyone would try to make it seem like I did this... would they" he says as he picks up another signal and follows it once again he decided to rewind the recording to an earlier part

"ALL TROOPS THIS IS NOT A DRILL SOMEONE HAS ATTEMPTED TO DOWNLOAD PROJECT C ALL UNITS TO The DATA ROOM ASAP" a voice orders

"Hmmm must have been spotted so they made a break for it" he then arrives at the next signal and he finds... Jenny burned body

"Jenny... or what's left anyway... looks like a flamer was used to cook her" he notes but then notices something else" wait the skin should normal char black... but it's a greenish colour... like what my own flamer does... what the fuck is happening here?" He questions before picking up a last signal and him bolting to it

'Rex what's going on' asks Mila As she is just as confused as him

"I don't know.. first Ryan says my name and I hear my own voice then I find David with similar wounds that I do and Jenny is burned in the same way as my UNIQUE flamer does it makes no sense" he replies as they reach the last signal a cave with blood near the entrance in which he hears a voice inside

"Stay still Rodger your wounds will open if you move" says a female who eh identifies as rose

"I can't help it... none of the other retuned... I think there dead" he sadly says looking down but before rose can respond the courier walks in... but he seems different

"Courier your here... have you see the others?" Questions rose looking at him

"I have the little man in the end of my knife... the large man on my sword and the women on my flamer... and now the two of you will follow" he says as he draws his blade and a grenade (hey that rhymed)

"ROSE THAT USNT HIM GET AWAY" shouts Rodger

"Wh... wha-" but she is cut of as he but punches her and grabs her by the neck and eh slides across her face not deep enough to kill just across the eyes

"AHHHH" she screams as she is blinded before he kicks into a wall knocking her out and he begins to draw in on Rodger before he is suddenly stopped by another combatant... the courier

" who the fuck are you and why are you me" he questions looking at him

"Well you just answered your own question I am you and you are I" he replies before nothing lunge at each other but they are in a stalemate as both are equally skilled

With Rodger

He manage to crawl over to rose and assess her condition

"She's alive... just about... I need to get her out of here" he says in a pained voice before notices the courier is slowly beating his opponent back but he can tell which one it is so he grabs her and begins crawling out however as he reaches the exit he realises he will never make it so he begins to do something

Back with the couriers

Both are clashing in the centre drawing blades and guns however neither can hit there opponent as all attack are either blocked or reflexed when suddenly they both leap backwards clearly out of breath

"I'll give it to you your good... but I am better" one says but which one who knows( well besides me)

"Never have I had a fight so close as this one" the other says but suddenly he dodges a bullet from Rodger who somehow figured out whose who... though it wasn't that hard when Mila was telling him though not by making her self known to either the courier then begins running towards him and... leaps over him before sliding and picking up rose and running for the hills

"Fool you cannot escape me" but then forgets about Rodger who happens to be holding a mini-nuke

" this is for me team you bitch" he says triggering the bomb and blowing himself to bits burying the evil courier in int cave

With the normal courier

He arrives at his bike still holding the injured rose before mounting the bike and speeding of towards the liberty thinking of the chat between Mila and Rodger

A few minutes ago

The courier and the courier are still locked in battle when suddenly Mila appears behind the real courier hiding from the fake one but helping to identify the real one she then looks at Rodger and appears next to him

"How are you two?" She questions In a concerned voice

"Am done for... but rose might make if we get her help quick enough" and no sooner than eh says that two stimpack appears next to him

"This should help one each should keep,you alive will the courier is finished with the imposter" however he looks down and grabs both injecting them both into rose

"I need a big explosive Now" he asks before he looks at her" am already dieting so don't waste these things on me... now the explosive.. please?" he asks and no sinner than he does a mini-nuke appears and seeing the symbols he realises the power now in his hand" you need to get the courier to get rose out of here now... I'll stop the impostor" she says and she agrees relaying the info to the courier

Liberty

The courier walks into the medical room carrying rose and he preps for surgery remembering his farther lessons on them and begins to work on her

Back at the cave

The buried over cave sits with small amounts of smoke leaking out when suddenly a fist smashes out

A week later

The liberty arrives at agnis hill with a few soldiers coming out to meet it and as the door opens out walks the courier carrying rose in a bridal way while she sleeps in a blanket a bandage covering her eyes the only visible damage as a medical team come out to meet him and he lays her down with him walking off to speak with the commander of Alnis ( from Now on I will refer to it as alnis)

General Kouichirou Hazama office

The general is sitting in his room filing paperwork when the courier walks into his room

"We need to talk... now" he states looking at him

The next day

The courier is standing next to Alice overlooking alnis with a new symbol on his shoulder and left breast... the symbol of the brotherhood of steel... Alice has one in her right breast and shoulder and Mila has it on her left breast and the liberty has it painted on the size

"It's time for the brotherhood to finish the enclave... once and for all" states looking behind him to see rose standing there he's unusual silver eyes looking back at him a brotherhood symbol on her right breast and left shoulder "isn't that right knight?" He questions her as she looks at him

"Yes sentinel... behind her stand nearly a hundred other soldiers stand ready for there new purpose

Author note: well this chapter shore covered a lot didn't it? So project C any guesses in what it stands for now ohh and don't worry these people didn't come from nowhere I'll let you in on something... the enclave killed a lot of friends when they invaded alnus and also we shall develop rose into a character... but is,it a coincidence that both Rodgers 'died' in nuclear fire or is there a whole plot to this story (well not sure since I make this up as it comes to me hehehe) anyway guys thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed doing so and chow for now ( might have a new laptop to write on by chapter 10 though it depends on a few things)


	8. Chapter 8 the return of the steel

Chapter 8 the return of the steel

courier log 7

The brotherhood of steel... the only thing that could stand up to the enclave was the brotherhood and even then I was a losing battle... they had the number , the tech , the dedication but the brotherhood well we have an insane mailman with a passion for killing the enclave and the fact that we hade a mission... protect humanity from itself and any other threat... which is harder than it sound since were a stubborn people... but its out goal and we shall complete it no matter the obstacles weather it's the enclave super-mutants, myself or even aliens we shall defend humanity from all threats... anyway the new brotherhood of steel is a lot smaller than the old one with only 103 members... most of them JSDF survivors from the enclave attack a few months ago who weren't happy with how the JSDF was combating the enclave and as a result when I went to the general for recruits these are the people he pointed out to me... and I can see a fire in them... much like what was In me when I first joined... there are only a few rules here which I've decided on 1. You shall dedicate your self to the brotherhood and protection of mankind 2. You must keep dangerous technology's out of normal hands so they don't cause much damage 3. You will no longer have a family out side of the brotherhood... we are now family 4. Your loyalty and commitment is fully needed if we are to complete the first 3 goals and finally number 5. ...Ad Victoriam or towards victory is our motto and the words we live by... anyway this is sentinel Rex steel of the new brotherhood signing off

End log

The courier is standing in what appears to be a small war room which has 4 seats though only 2 occupied by Mila and rose

"Sir... what's our first move?" Questions rose looking at him blankly her silver eyes lifeless

"Our first move is to prepare our new forces... rose think you can handle that ?" He asks looking at her causing her to stand up and salute

"Yes sir" she replies and she begins to leave the room

"Ad..." states the courier wanting her to say something

"Victoriam" she states leaving to asses the new troops

"So we know what project C is a clone of me ... who seems like a exact copy... well he might be fanatically devoted to the enclave... they tend to like that stuff... anyway our plan hasn't changed much just how we execute it there will be 4 large squads each having 15 members and a 5th small one with one person... me... once the troops are trained they will be deployed to known enclave locations ... though we need to be careful and avoid as many casualties as possible there only 103 of us and only 63 of us are combat troops the rest are support... so not a lot of bodies compared to the enclave... which number in what?" He questions looking at Mila

"I've estimated there are over 3,000 members left... that's not counting the tens of thousands of mutants they've made from the locals... and I've got the coordinates of at lest 13 outposts which need take care off... and another lab which contains a mutant lab... could help us find a weakness" she finishes as he brings his hand to his chin in thought

"Get rose to make 2 small groups of 10 Alice you and her will lead them to outposts while I take the lab solo... and if you encounter the... other me don't engage fall back at once... if he is like me you won't stand a chance" he orders as Alice nodding leaves to tell rose of the plan and orders "al-" but he's cut off by the liberty shaking but he ignores it as Mila warned him about it

"Earthquake" she says looking at him before resuming her work... what ever it may be

"Right well am off to the lab... so are you coming or staying Mila?" He questions looking at her

"I can do this on the move" she replies as she disappears and the courier gets a slight tingle in his skull but he ignores it and leaves the room before walling down the corridor to a room with his bike in it and he mounts it before riding off towards the lab

The lab

A man simply know as the doctor gene is working in a computer on a document which is named FEV version 3

"The strain seems to be going nicely wouldn't you say..." he says to a figure in a tank (not a battle tank a water one) in front of him floating in FEV however there not a mutant

"Sigh... another failure... these people seems to be less adaptive to the formula than our own..." he finishes as the tank opens at the bottom and the failed specimen is dropped into a hole in the ground with is disappearing from sight but before he can continue his work he is interrupted

"Sir you are needed in communications room" another scientist tells him looking towards him

"Sigh... fine fine I'll head there" he stares walking out the door forgetting to turn off the computer

At the main entrance

Two guards are standing guard when the hear a noise almost like an engine which confuses them however there confusion is swiftly answered as a bike flies out of a bike hitting the one of the left and knocking him down at the same time the rider fires at the other killing him instantly but the first man seeing this forces the bike off him but then notices it's rider is gone and as he goes for his radio... and is promptly stabbed in the back of the neck with the blade coming out the front before the courier raises him up on the blade jiggling it about a bit before dropping the corps to the ground as his armour begins to disintegrate before the courier walks into the lab not batting an eye as all that's left of the two men is a pile of ash quickly the courier arrives at a door

"Should I go loud or quiet?... hmmm" he states as a piece of plastic explosive appears in his hand and the all-American in the other hand "loud it is" and he places the explosive on the door... and another piece for good measure before walking back a dozen feet and hiding behind a large rock "wonder how they find all these caves?" He questions looking at the walls of said cave before the detonator appears and he triggers the explosion KA-BOOM

Meanwhile

"And so our progress is behind schedule and we are running out of-" but the doctor is cut off by a KA-BOOM Eccoing about the complex

"Ahh gentleman... I believe something has just exploded... which isn't good... at all... unless that was an idiot using to much exploded and hurting him self" another says

Back with the courier

He sneezes as he pulls a piece of scrap metal from the door out of his arm

"Maybe two was too much..." he notes looking at the buried door way

"Ahhh piss its blocked... fuck... might as well see if there a back entrance" he states walking out of the cave and getting on his bike before riding around the area before finding a soldier looking out a hole in the ground and as he turns around he is felled by a third eye hole in his forehead

'Hmm it will do ...might thrown them off my trail too if they think I am coming from the front' he thinks as he jumps down the hole... and immediately regretting it as it's deeper than he though

DONG CLANK BANG "ow" are all made in repetition each one louder than the last as he hits multiple objects before smashing though a ceiling and smashing it to the floor hard lying on his face and he stays there for a full 6 seconds before jumping to his feet like nothing happened and looking around the room he's in... and seeing a bunch of failed mutants in tanks of FEV.. and a bunch of scientists looking at him

"Err... hi just though I'd drop by and..." he fires his rifle killing all the men in rapid succession "boring Conversation anyway... well hello there" he states looking st the open computer before beginning to type on it and looking on the files

"Ooooo FEV 2.0 ay... interesting... intelligent deathclaw's... energy weapons... mark III power armour... stealth vertibird? Looks like the enclave have been busy..." he noted as he goes though the different folders" all stored here... might be worth taking this place with out them destroying stuff... wait ... deathclaw-human hybrids... looks like gene's work... means he's here if this is his files... bet Alice would love a little present" he states looking at the screen

'Looks like where got a new plan... capture this base intact and wipe out all hostilities' easy Peezy" he confidently states

30 minutes later

"I take it back" he states as the approaching hoard bears down on him his rifle out of ammo

30 minutes earlier

After Mila has downloaded the files and a map of the complex as well as guard postings he smashes the computer before suddenly disappearing as his stealth field activates on his armour as he draws his sword and a silenced tactical .45 and slowly walking out of the room blocking the door as he begins his stealth slaughter

Meanwhile a base far away

"AHHHHH" a man screams as he is impaled by 10 claws from Alice before she splits him in half

"Thats the last of them... ok people you know the drill we take what we can and burn the rest" orders Alice when suddenly she is contacted by Mila

"Alice... I have orders from the courier you are to take as many vertibirds from that stations as you can... drop your loot at the liberty and then come to the lab to pick up a large amount of equipment and other stuff from here... also bring more pilots" she says before braking the connection

"... ok guys change of plans" she says

A few more miles away

A man covered in blood is crawling away from rose

"No...n...o... pl...eas...e d...on...t k..il...l m-" but he is cut if she she slowly brings her knife across his neck ending his life as he drowns on his own blood and as she watches him she receives a call from Mila

"Rose we have new orders from the courier... you are to complete your current objective then proceed to the lab with as many vertibirds as you can get from that medical facility... copy?" She orders

"... I copy" she states coldly before she looks at the last prisoner and slowly smiles sadistically approaches him slowly but Mila ends the call before she reaches him

Back with the courier

'Ok so that's most of the guards taken care off... looks like Mila overestimate the numbers of the enclave... they seem understaffed... bearly a skeleton crew... about 15 left out of 73' but his inner monologue is cut off as he cuts off a soldier head before taking out his two friends in similar fashion before arriving to a last room with 12 unarmed scientists in it and one armed guard with only a plasma pistol but he notices the door open and a certain doctor to walk out of a communications room

"Ok ok... well autumn has issued a warning to us to hurry or work or he will have us all kil-" but he stops when he notices he's the only life in the room... that he can see anyway as he is blind sighted by the courier

"Hello doctor" the courier slowly says walking around the downed man "its been a while... how's the head" he mocks the downed man who tries to get to his feet but is hit back down " now now doctor don't get up just yet..." he says walking over to him and stepping on his back... the courier's immense weight nearly snapping it in two before he rags the man up harshly "lets go for a walk..." he says as he brings the man to the room he original fell in

"So... you've been busy since I smashed your skull in haven't you... tell me what did your mutant inject into me?" He questions looking at him

"... a special corrosive element which can melt through anything... frankly am surprised your still alive everyone else exposed to it does in minutes" he states slowly approaching a monitor and bringing up said element but it mostly says unknown for its profile

"It came from... space?" He says distracted and using this opportunity gene presses a key and drops him into a large room on top a pile of bodies

"What the fuck" he says as a arm reaches out and begins pulling him into the pile with him firing into the pile and escaping the pile to the floor near by before turning towards the pile as all the disfigured bodies begin to move and approach the courier with him opening fire but no matter how many he kills more appear

"Shit shit shit SHIT SHIT SHIIT" he says as more and more begins getting closer before they begins to grab him and when one pushes him down they begin to dog pile on him causing gene to laugh... until a flash of green plies out of the pile and suddenly a powered armour courier emerges Wielding two gattling guns one on each arm with both barrels spinning up and firing into the mob slaughtering them as the corpses start to pile as they all sprint at him with any that get too close get smashed by a gun with each round fires and each body that falls dr gene gets more and more worried until the courier's guns stop firing as the barrels melt so he make them both disappear and begins tearing them apart with his bear hands before grabbing the last one and tearing his in half its blood covering he armour head to toe as he slowly looks st gene before using his jet pack he flies up and lands in front on him grabbing him

Outside 3 minutes later

Both Alice and rose have arrived at the lab wondering where the courier is when suddenly a loud smash is Heard as something tries to get out of the facility through the blocked entrance before rubble gives way and out of the darkness of the cave walks the red power armoured courier dragging gene behind him before throwing him to Alice's feet with him slowly looking up at her as she scowls at him before she looks at the courier who only nods before the rest of the brotherhood walks inside the lab to begin getting all of the useful loot

"You... I remember you... your the girl he rescued from fort malice aren't you..." he then stands " yea... the one I experimented on... the one I broke... as I turned your body into what it is today... I tuned you into a monster... so tell me how is like being a freak if natu-" but he is cut off as she bites his arm and tears it off eating it in seconds causing him to scream in pain as she grabs him and begins dragging him off into the forest him screaming all the way until there out of earshot... and the courier turns around walking into the base as his with a short energy pulse the blood is evaporated off his armour and he begins to help with the loading and unloading

A few hours later

The courier is once again standing in the war room alone as rose is continuing to train the troops while Alice sleeps in her room her gut a bit bigger then it was a few hours ago and Mila was examining the data found in the lab to figure out the power of the enclave he himself is taking inventory for all the new equipment they took

"So... from the storage facility we got a 12 full suits of standard enclave, 2 helifre variants and a tesla variant along with 20 plasma rifles and 20 laser rifles ,4000 fusion cells and 30 fusion cores... as well as a load of steel and other material including some uranium" he reads off the list to himself "and the medical facility 80 stimpacts, 40 doctors bags, 20 super stimpacts,100 rad-away and 100 Rad-X" and he pauses

"And finally from the lab we have 4 advanced sets of power armour... the next step from tesla 4 advanced laser rifles and 37 more members from super-mutants who... where failed since they didn't blindly follow the enclave there also type 2 mutants so they have there intelligence still... turns out that most of them are some of the missing JSDF troops and finally a pack of 9 intelligent deathclaws eggs which have yet to hatch... wonder if it would be a good idea for, them to imprint of Alice... since she's technically a deathclaw and better suited... well more than me anyway and finally we snagged 9 stealth jet engine powered vertibirds which are not only faster but almost silent" he finishes before sitting in his char and taking his helmet off as a bottle of whiskey and a pack of cigarettes appear on the table he leans back

'You know... when I first came out of the vault all I wanted to do was find my dad... and yet here I am in another world sitting in a moving fortress hunting down a evil group of madmen... if dad could se me now' he thinks as he takes a swig and lights up a cigarette looking at the ceiling


	9. Chapter 9 new discoveries

Courier log 8

It's been a week since the lab and Well things have been slow ... Alice seems happier... rose is still cold but she's slowly recovering though I think she is still hurting... and Mila has been silent for most of the week trying to figure out the location of the enclaves main base and getting proper numbers on the enclave... current results reveal how depleted they are... they might have less than 600 members left... but they have a lot of cannon fodder mutants to make up the bulk of there forces... we might be able to assault there main base now if we get some JSDF troops as a distraction and mainly to take the mutants... well when I say base I mean massive navel ship which can fly... so there's that it tends to move about a lot so finding it isn't very easy... we do once though little skirmish no casualties on our side but we took out to of there vertibirds and hit the ship with the 16 inch making them to flee... however we detected a large spike of energy before he hit it... might have been a weapon charging up who knows... anyway I'd better get off where heading back to agnis to inform the JSDF of our findings and to see if they can use there jets to scout for the airship... well that's is for now this is sentinel Rex steel... till next time

End log

The courier stands alone in the war room looking at a map which shows there current location which is near agnis a mile away causing him to stop leaning on the dest and leave the war room walking out the room and Turing left silently walking down the corridors before encountering rose

"Rose your with me we need to speak with the general" he states getting a nod before he walks past her with her following behind him as he exits the ship climbing on top and looking towards the nearing base as a helicopter flies to the side of it

The command centre

Itami walks out of the office with a neutral expression and as he begins to walk away he notices the courier approaches followed a small women In a set of grey recon armour silently following him as he walks into the office with the women standing outside on watch he then walks of to do what ever he was doing

Inside the office

"...so you need our help locating the main locations of the enclaves forces?" He questions as he looks up from his paperwork

"Yes sir... some fast movers to scout large areas... the sooner we find it the better... with out there command they will be unorganised and much less of a threat to this world" he answers causing the older man to look at him before picking up his phone

"This is Lieutenant General kouichioru hazama I am ordering immediately air recon missions to begins operations immediately... the target is a large..." he then pauses looking at the courier

"It's a flying warship about 200 meters in length 35 wide and 48 high ... kind of like a flying navel ship" he says with the general repeating his words

40 minutes later

8 F-15 fighter aircraft armed with anti ship missiles loaded sit in the runway ready to take off with the courier standing a few hundred yards away on top of the liberty as the jets begin there final preparations

"Hmm hopefully they find it soon since who knows what they are up to" he states looking over the base as the jets rumble to life and take off all splitting off each heading in there own direction

Much Later With one of the jets

"This is lighting one I am almost at my operating range so I am preparing to head back to base copy" he starts over his radio

"Rodger lighting one" a voice responds but before then can talk more lighting one speaks again

"Base this is lighting one I have found the tango over flying south west at low speeds appear to be damaged... should I Engage over?" He questions his finger over the trigger

"Confirmed lighting one happy hunting over" the says as he fires his first missile which seems to his some sort of anti- missile screen

"Shit they have defences... gotta get in close if I want to hit it" he notes as his enemy begins firing at him with laser weapons causing him to take evasive Manoeuvres

"Shit lazer weaponry" he says as he begins another attack run but has to pull out so he isn't killed

" a few mounts ago you guys killed my best friend and nearly killed my little sister Rebecca I am going to take you down if it kills me" he stares as he approaches the ship a third time getting close and begins to get hit but continues to fly fast at his opponent until the last second as he pulls up but not before firing his remaining missiles at it each one hitting the previous from the 16 inch which triggering a chain reaction causing a massive explosion to occur near the impact Sight as the ships slowly begins to descend

"Base this is lighting one target is Down repeat target is down" he says as he flies off back towards the base

Near agnis

The liberty begins to rapidly move its large tracks begin to tear the earth apart its speed increases to a speed a vehicle of its size shouldn't be able to get to thanks to the raw power behind it but even at its speed it has a long way to go however it is then realised that 4 more jets are launched towards the ship in order to make sure its permanently down and a fleet of helicopters fly over head and tanks are driving behind the liberty sort of like a bunch of ducklings following their mother (basically the size comparison) and inside of it the courier begins to prepare himself for the final confrontation with the enclave during which he gets lost in his memory as he looks at Alice who is also getting ready

3 months ago

The courier walks alone in the unforgiving wastes his brotherhood power armour standing like a rock at sea in the powerful winds as the radiation storm assaults him but he ignores it as he looks at his pitboy

" this is where the scouting team disappeared last month" he says in a cold voice looking up from his pitboy at his green surroundings the radioactive air altering it to said colour he then puts his hand to the side of his helmet "Any brotherhood of steel members nearby respond over" he says hoping the scouts can hear him but he gets no response so he begins to continue down the path he was on... when he noticed a door way blocked the the remains of a set of power armour... T45-d to be exact with brotherhood symbol on it even though it's melted he can still make it out causing him to walk over to it

He reaches the the remains of the power armour to find rotted charred flesh inside of it

"Rest easy brother" he says as he reaches down and pulls the holotags off his neck which have been spared from the carnage

"Knight Ross Berger of the brotherhood of steel scouting team Orion" he stars looking at the soldier before looking around for clues but finding nothing... until later he decides to open the door causing the soldier to fall back but all he sees is a storage closet with noting of value in... but he notices something under the knight causing him to role to corpse over and pick up a holotape inserting it into the pitboy as he sits in the remains of a car listening to it

"This... is knight Ross... Berger of the brother... hood of steel scouting team Orion" it states in a strained voice "we... where attacked ... by the enclave... they captured the other... but I managed to get away... am not going to make it though... so this is to any brotherhood members who find this... one of our scribes... Alice reptila has a tracker in her arm... she put it there so she wouldn't get lost... hehe and to think I made fun of her because of it... anyway the code for the tracker signal is ad victoriam... very unoriginal that's what I... said... please help the other... I... I..." and the voice ends when the sound of a explosion occurs... kind of like the one a car makes when it explodes... the courier then activates his pitboy and begins looking for the signal and finding it quickly however it requires a pass code to figure out where its coming from which he enters in finding out its coming from 3 miles south west and seeing this he stands and begins walking south west towards the signal arriving to its location quickly he then realises its under ground so looks for a way down finding a small opening to a sewage gate and climbing down the ladder and as he reaches the bottom he begins strolling down the side stopping at a corner peering round he sees. A basic enclave barricade with a soldier and two turrets seeing this he pulls out a his revolver and in a flash popping out the corned and taking aim

Inside the lab

A man in a lab coat is standing next to a cage what ever in side is obscured by the darkness he looks at the creature before he walks away to a computer and he begins typing

"The subject transformation is complete and the mind breaking had begun so once its completely we can mold her into anything we need her to be... this is a new breed of super soldier not seen since the likes of the frank horgan (think that's it anyway) an-" but he is cut off by an explosion and the alarm blearing with a bold coming over the intercom

"Warning warning hostile has attacked the base and is in his way to lab 2... all none combat personnel evacuate and let combat personnel handed the situation" it says as the man looks at the speaker before causally walking back to his computer and continuing his work

"Its only the brotherhood they should be killed before they get this deep so no need to mo-" but the confident man is silenced as the door is smashed down onto his back causing him to be crushed as the courier leaps through quickly dispatching the guards before killing all but the original doctor

"..." he says noting as he looks at the man then the cage before he slowly walks to said cage and smashing the lock open, causing the door to fall off and said creature begins to growl as it takes its steps out of the cage before lunging onto the doctor and taking a bite out of his head however before it can do more multiple enclave soldier enter the room aiming at the monster... which roars leaping at them with there lasers doing nothing but warm the scales of the beast as it tears them the pieces its claws cutting through there power armour like cosmic knives through butter causing them to panic as it kills them one by one till all that's left is the beast and the courier but the beast isn't looking at him... it's licking the blood of its claws... until the courier takes a step forward his metal boots clanking on the ground causing the beast to look at him and slowly approaches its blue eyes peering into the grey eye holes of the courier who doesn't back down and also steps forward but at as does it leaps at him pinning him down it staring at him and growling... before looking at the brotherhood symbol on his chest and getting back holding its head as if its in pain as the courier sits up

"I thought so... scribe Alice... what the fuck have these monsters done to you" he says getting up looking at the now known Alice who has backed into a corner and crouched down holding her head... the courier slowly approaches careful not to startle her but he kicks a laser rifle sending it across the room as he looks down then up to see her looking at him in a tired and scared expression before she stand looking at him and as he gets a few feet away she suddenly collapses falling towards him as he catches her

"Ohh shit" he says as he nearly falls over from the added weight falling on him but he manages he slowly lays her down carefully not to hurt her anymore that she has been ,one thing he noticed was she looked skinnier than a normal deathclaw and (a lot more curvy) like she's not been eating enough he stands up and walks over to the computer however on the way he realised that a corpse is missing from the room... the doctor but he ignores it and goes on the computer looking at the files... and getting angrier by the word

"They... fed the rest of her team to her... damn animals" he states before sticking the pitboy cable into the computer and download all the contents and once he's finished he smashes it to pieces in anger before walking back to the scribe/deathclaw and picking her up bridal style and walking out of the room exiting the base and walking into the wastelands

3 days later Alice POV

I slowly opens my eyes to see my self in a dark room with a single light above my head

"where am I... who am I... why does my head hurt so much" I say to myself looking around the room which appears to be bland silver room with a metal door a bed which am on I notice a mirror and a sink in the corner so I stand up and walk over to it looking in the reflection and seeing... a large scaled creature looking back at her but it doesn't look normal to her almost unnatural however my thought are cut off by the door opening and a armoured being walking in looking at me

"Hello Alice... good to see your awake... we need to talk" it says as he removes his helmet revealing a young man with Snow White spiky hair ansd ruby red eyes giving an abnormal look to him

Back on liberty

The courier stops staring at Alice when she looks back smiling and waving as he returns the gesture

'Maybe now that fuckers dead we can help you get some peace' he thinks before putting his helmet on and walking away from the room

Later near the downed airship

The liberty slows to a crawl a few miles away from the location causing the JSDF to follow wondering why but they soon get there answer

Author note: well that's it so we got to see some of the past of Alice and how she met (well met being a strong word) the courier and I've got another announcement I shall be taking more time to look through the chapters and spot any mistakes so if I slow my posting a bit that's why... anyway that's it guys chow for now


	10. Chapter 10 assault on ESS raven rock

Courier log 9

... I've got a little time before we reach the target... not really sure what to say... this is going to be a big one... many will die today... but the enclave won't see tomorrow... and I've also set something up on liberty... In case Mila can't do it... hopefully it won't have to be used... but who knows... there's an old saying... plans don't survive contact with the enemy... I'll see this through to the end... what started in Washington will end today... no matter the price

End log

The courier slowly walks out of the war room fully armed and armoured in his elite riot gear though his helmet is in his side suddenly the the liberty shakes repeatedly and loud bags are heard though the ship

Out side

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG all In succession as the cannon on top of the liberty fire each shell hitting its mark and the JSDF also begin firing... but all the attack are blocked by some sort of blue shield screen

Inside the liberty

"They've put up a shield screen... must have been there plan last time but I guess it's takes time to charge up must have seen us coming" he says as exits the top of liberty looking towards the ship"... smart move would to wait it out till they either run out of supplies... or get flying again" he says and having the same though the Mila begins making the liberty advance... when suddenly a large amount of energy weapons are sent towards the liberty which survives the attack but the JSDF tanks near it don't and hundreds of mutants begin pouring out if the ship running towards the JSDF... who accept the challenge it's own troops dismounting and taking cover behind anything they can waiting for the green tide when the green tide is hit by explosions from the liberty as it acts like artillery shelling entire ares but despite its Best efforts they get into range and both sides begins dukeing it out all sides firing tanks firing only to get taken out by missiles from the mutants and those in turn get pasted by aircraft strafing the area when out of the back of the ship over 100 enclave soldiers charge our trying to flank the JSDF till the brotherhood appear blocking them and just outside of each other's range they all stop looking at their enemies... before charging at each other firing till they meet in the centre and going hand to hand power armoured fists smashing metal and sending sparks about neither side backing down as they desolve into chaos

On the liberty

The courier stands alone on top of the ship looking at the carnage as both sides smash each other to pieces before he jumps of the liberty to the ground landing with a role looking towards the ship and slowly beginning to walk towards the ship as if he's not in the middle of a battle until one mutants seeing this fires at him and he breakers into a full out sprint bullets missing him by millimetres as he gets within a few feet he is suddenly covered from head to toe in power armour delivering a charged punch to the mutants face splatting it over the other behind him

He grabs that one and using him like a club smacks 3more before tossing him at a forth as he charges at the hostiles suddenly a familiar gun is in his hands...the one from the original mutant and he returns fire the bullets tearing his foes apart as he makes his way to the ship none standing in his path once he gets there and with a flash he's back in his riot gear and walk in like noting happened

Inside

The courier slowly walks into the downed ship not paying anymind to the room he's in and walking up some stairs to a door entering it and drawing his weapons as dozens of troops down the corridor begins to attack him

In the bridge

colonel autumn stands of the bridge overlooking the battle a neutral look on his face and behind him stands the clone courier who walks up to his side looking at him

" he masking fast progress sir... there not even slowing him down... you should just let me fight him" complained the clone as autumn continues to look out the view point

"Now that would ruin the fun... besides we where dead as soon as that thing pulled up... its got a nuclear shell which will treat out shield like a a piece of tin foil... but he nags to settle with personally... and who am I to deny him that... now go to your locations he's all most here" he says as the clone sighs and walks through a door away from the colonel and on the other side of the room the courier enters with an enclave soldier in a headlock however when he sees autumn he snaps the neck of the troop and walks up behind him

"Hello... Rex i guess it nearing the end they hmm?" He questions but the courier is silent and only looks at him through his helmet before walking up to his side and overlooking the battle taking his helmet off

"Yes... it is... you will not leave this room alive" he states taking a cigarette out and lighting it with a fusion cell

"Hmm well I hope you will at least let me talk before you kill me... I know I wouldn't last a second?" He requests as the courier puts his hands in his pocket

"You've got till the end of this cigarette then I throw you out the window..." he states taking a puff as an explosion lights up the room from the outside"

"Tell me do you know how our world ended up like it did" he questions looking at him

"Nukes wasn't it?" He answers but seems unsure

"Hmm that's what hit the final nail in the coffin... but not the exact cause... greed was" he answers confusing the courier

"Greed... last time I checked it doesn't make radiation" he says

"Human greed to be precise... it ruined out world... and from what we have learned from the other earth... the same will happen to them" he says with a sad expression on his face before looking at the courier with determination"so here I will show they the effects of nuclear war... we have 30 ballistic missiles on this ship all tipped with uranium... each one equivalent to the RDS-220 hydrogen bomb or as everyone called it the tsar bomb" he states causing the courier to look at him in shock

"Are you mad you know what those things do?" He questions looking at the man who smiles

"I know but it's the only way to let them know the true danger there in" he states and no sooner than he does he is shot in the head by the courier dropping him to the floor ... and he is shot over and over till the courier runs dry

"I need to stop the missiles... what do you want to bet that's where the clone is" he states with a smile as he looks towards a certain door with a board saying 'nuclear bomb controls' huh convenience he says as he walks through the door unsure of what he's expecting

Author note: hello all this is a bit short of a chapter and that's because I want the main fight between the couriers to be its own chapter so I can focus on the fight and not have to start half way though... anyway that's guys chow for now


	11. Chapter 11 Courier VS Clone

Missile control room

The courier carefully walks though the door gun in hand as he scans the room but sees nothing apart from a access panel which he approaches looking at it

"... shit I have no clue how to do this" he says looking at it when he feels eyes in him as he turns seeing his clone armed with a handgun

"... hello there... trying to stop the missiles are you.?... well am afraid I can't let you do that"he says drawing his own revolver

"He... they always say your worst enemy is your self... well time to kill myself I guess... but first... have you chosen a name... or do you go by clone? He questions looking at him as both size up the other

"Not yet... though I think I'll take your name when I kill you" he says firing with the courier following suit

Both men fire but both dodge the bullets with inhuman speed and begin running around the dark room all the while spitting lead at each other until with a lucky hit the courier's gun is hit out of his hand but undertured he threw a knife of his belt which has the same effect on his opponent seeing the opportunity both rush each other deciding for a good old fist fight

The courier strikes hard with more force than a human should posses

The clone blocks and returns the gesture

The courier avoids it and kicks his opponent hitting him backwards

The clone recovers seeming instantly relinquishing another pistol from its holder and firing

The courier moves to the side but not before his eye piece is cracked by a shot

The courier pulls out his own gun and fires at the clone

The clone takes a bullet to the shoulder but his armour held but he still grits his teeth under the helmet

Both fire at each other but both with unbelievable agility and neither can hit the other seeing this the clone pulls out a mini gun and fires wildly

The courier dodges to the side as the hail do bullets follow him seeing to be on his heels

He runs around the room bullets hitting the spot behind him as he dives behind the control panel

The clone continues to fire demolishing the panel before stoping to see if the courier is head but gets a bullet for his troubles causing him to drop the gun and as soon as the clunk is heard the courier rushed his opponent for round 2

A leaping punch connects to the clone who staggers but seems to dismiss it

He dodges the follow up blow backing off before delivering his own kick surprising the courier and the clone uses this opportunity to press his luck

He spins connecting with the head of the courier and with a spin-kick sending sthe helmet across the room but while his foot is In air the courier draws a hidden blade and stabs the kneecap but when the blade hits the bone it stops

The clone grunts as he leaps backwards blade out of his knee using this courier speaks

"So you have metal bones too." He questions catching his breath

"Yea I do ... why?"he questions

"Simple I don't have to hold back anymore"he says with a smile as he cracks his neck

"Funny I was going to say the same thing" replies to clone as both smile...before getting serious as the both rush with inhuman speeds at each courier goes for a leaping punch again but the clone counters with a kick

Both begin slugging it out trading hits

Each smashing the others armour with each hit but neither seem to register the damage they are doing to them self's

Suddenly the courier pulls out his blade

He goes to strike but it's blocked by the clones own blade

Both blade clash sending sparks

Both men holding the opposites blade back smash for heads as the blade struggle continues

Both have smiles on there faces suggesting they are enjoying them selves

The clone suddenly moves to the side staggering the courier

He kicks the courier over

The courier lands on his backside and looks to see the blade coming towards him his own blade mysteriously gone

He catches the blade in his hands it cutting deep pain clear on his face but determination even more so

He pulls it towards himself bringing its owner along for the ride

The courier flings the clone over himself with his feet rolling to his said feet

He rushes his temporary downed foe intending to finish him

The clone rolls to the side the blade hitting the dust where he previously was

The courier's blade got stuck in the ground so he abandons it leaping at his opponent

The clone looks to see the courier flying towards him he out of reflex raises his arms

Realising his mistake he attempts to do something else but he is speared

The courier and his clone role about the other trying to get on top neither noticing the gap ahead

Suddenly the clone falls though the ground with the courier following both hitting objects as they fall before landing on a platform outside of this ship both saying ow with everything they hit

One slowly stands

The courier then realises they are flying again...and that the shield is down

He is blindsided by the clone as he spears him who has another blade and strikes

The courier's right arm is is cleaved to the bone cutting the nerve rendering it useless

The clone strikes again impaling the courier abdomen hitting the weaken metal heart which cracks from the hit the

The courier screams in pain as he has a littoral heart attack

The clone goes for another hit but an explosion knocks them both to the edge with the courier going over but managing to grab on with his other arm suddenly he feels immense pain In right arm with the skin peeing strained as its held on by threads and at the end of it is the clone of him

"I am going to take you down with me" he screams to the courier as he tries to climb up his arm but is kicked in the face he then looks at his arm... and with tremendous effort separates the remaining stands with his mouth biting through his own flesh causing the skin to peal of like the skin of a banana off the metal bone as it can't hold the weight and hangs on by the fingertips with the clone getting more scared by the second "no no no NO NO NO NOOOO!" And it rips off "YOU BASTERD!!!!!!" He screams as his voice slowly gets further away as he drops to his death from hundreds of feet up high as the courier one armed pulls himself back up into the platform they where previously fighting on breathing heavily before laughing

"Thanks for dropping by"he says in a jokey tone dismissing his now meatless arm

"Liberty this is sentinel Rex steel... lock onto my coordinates and fire... the nuclear shell" he orders over it ignoring the pain in his arm which he remembered

"REX ARE YOU INSANE" shouts Alice over the com

"Yes but that's a different matter... you need to Alice they've got 30 nukes about to launch... millions will die and this world... could end up like our own... so do it" he says looking at the sky

"N..no I ca.. can't..." she struggles to get out causing him to smile

"though you might say that... liberty active protocol 782 passcode 148373 fire nuclear shell at my position" he says as a voice comes over the come

"Roger sir... firing" it says with Alice screaming no in the back ground while Mila tries to stop it

"Alice... Mila... in my room is a holotape... i want you to listen to it... goodbye" he says ending the call

'Guess I'll see you soon... mom... dad... probably not though I've killed a lot so I might have to pay the devil a visit' he thinks to himself with a smile before he hears a snap and is sent tumbling of the ship

"Hmm though I would be incinerated in an explosion... not pancaked from falling... ahh well still death anyway" he says as he turns towards the ground seeing it approach fast

KABOOM the nuclear shell hits the ship demolishing it and incinerating the nuclear war heads as they try to launch propelling the courier faster towards the ground

'This is going to hurt'

SPLAT

author note: well that's it for the courier... there will be another part after this... an epilogue if you will so be sure to stick around for it anyway chow for now guys


	12. Chapter 12 the end or the begining?

Chapter 12 The End?

Hours later

The liberty

Alice is walking about alone in the ship with a depressed look on her face as she enters a room marked courier seeing Mila sitting on the bed looking down she walks over to a table seeing a tape marked Alice and Mila which she puts in the player

"Hello Alice... Mila if your hearing this then I am dead... not sure how it happened... but it has... anyway I just wanted to say that I" but we don't hear what he says" ... both... I wish I had said it to your faces but you know... it's me am not the best at this kind of stuff... please take care of each other... goodbye" and the recording ends with Mila and Alice looking starring at each other is disbelief at current events

A few miles away

A forest is undisputed in the darkness but something suddenly brakes the silence

"... ow" a familiar voice says in pain

Author note: ... so... is it him or the clone...anyway that's it guys I want to thank you so much for reading my story and getting the end even though it's not the best story out their... who knows maybe I might do a sequel... but I promise you that this isn't the last we have seen of the courier... for good or worse... once again I thank you reading this this is rexmankill and chow for now


	13. The remake

Hello there guys it's me Rex and Well... I didn't like this story so I am remaking it Calling it

 **And thus the Courier fought their**

I hope the next one turns out similar the story is going to be similar (enclave bad guys) but there will be differences... no clone... or maybe I haven't planned that far ahead no Alice or liberty and a much more fleshed out courier (hopefully anyway)

Well that's it so chow for now

(God that's so stupid 'chow for now' bloody hell)

Edit 01: don't worry mr guest... I believe I have discovered a way for her to return but... am not sure if I really gave much reason to like her... didn't do much with the character


End file.
